Dépendant à vous Lacrymosa
by Naghi-tan
Summary: ¿Me perdonas? Por que soy un ser egoísta, por que no pensé en ti… ¿Me perdonas? Porque cuando lo escuché dormir… simplemente sucedió… ¿Me perdonas? Por que ahora tú haces lo posible por sacarme de aquí… ¿Me perdonas Zoro? Por que te contaré todo desde inicio a fin, esperando que entiendas y comprendas este peso que aun llevo encima… Perdóname Zoro, porque yo no puedo perdonarme. BL
1. Primera Sentencia

**Dépendant à vous**

**ZoSan **

**Versión Lacrymosa**

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Género: **Drama y tragedia.

**Anime o Manga: **One Piece

**Beta(s): **Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami chan –Nami ZoSa-

**Aviso: **AU, personajes un poco OCC. Si no te gusta la tragedia y el Boy Love abstente de seguir leyendo. De inicio a fin les recomiendo la canción de Revolving Doors de Gorillaz (sí, soy fan de sus canciones… ¡Línchenme!)

**Notas de Autor: **Oficialmente con este fic me considero una trágica, amo los fics dulces enserio que los amo… pero… es que no más no me puedo sacar de la cabeza este tipo de historias… Ookami Chan (NamiZoSa) el fic va dedicado enteramente a ti… tú que sabes cómo me la paso en mis días malos… chicas con ustedes este fic… que harán que me odien… losé.

**Resumen:** ¿Me perdonas? Por que soy un ser egoísta, por que no pensé en ti… ¿Me perdonas? Porque cuando lo escuché dormir… simplemente sucedió… ¿Me perdonas? Por que ahora tú haces lo posible por sacarme de aquí… ¿Me perdonas Zoro? Por que te contaré todo desde inicio a fin, esperando que entiendas y comprendas este peso que aun llevo encima… Perdóname Zoro, porque yo no puedo perdonarme.

**Primera sentencia.**

"_Los locos y los niños suelen decir la verdad; por eso… a los locos los encierran y a los niños los educan"_

Camino por aquel oscuro pasillo, siendo escoltado por el oficial de cabellos grises, un tal Smoker creo que se llama, la verdad ni losé, ni me importa. Estoy en la Prisión de alta seguridad Impel Down, que alberga a más de quince mil delincuentes, tiene siete secciones, cada una dependiendo del crimen y salud mental del interno; yo estoy en la séptima sección, me diagnosticaron paranoia y esquizofrenia, aparte de haber cometido homicidio sin escrúpulo alguno. Este lugar es muy tranquilo, claro, la séptima sección está tan abajo que no llega la luz del sol y no nos dejan salir, a menos que sea para recibir visitas… y hoy es un día de esos. Sonrío, porque sé que solo hay dos personas que pueden venir a verme…

Mi nombre es Kuroashi no Sanji, tengo veintiún años y llevo aquí encerrado uno de ellos. Soy el primer interno que está siendo juzgado rápidamente. Aquello me hace gracia, lo que hace el dinero ¿Verdad?

Impel Down está en una isla rodeada totalmente por el mar, a unos quince kilómetros de la costa de Japón, es una prisión en forma de torre, cuenta con un patio para los reos de las cinco primeras secciones, custodiados por cuatro torres de francotiradores. Las secciones seis y siete, se encuentran bajo Tierra, siendo la más profunda la siete. No sé cómo son las demás secciones, solo sé cómo es donde estoy.

En la séptima sección las paredes de las celdas son de concreto puro, tapizados por esa tela extraña, que evita que nos dañemos, son jodidamente blancas. Las puertas son automáticas, solo pueden ser abiertas por los guardias de alto rango. No se nos permite salir de nuestras celdas, y tenemos, según el caso de cada uno de nosotros, un compañero.

Para dirigirnos a la sala de visita, que está dividida por pequeños cuartos, tomamos un elevador hasta el primer piso, donde están todos los demás reos comunes.

Camino lentamente. Llevo puesto la ropa de la prisión, que consiste en un overol completo color blanco con líneas horizontales naranjas, unos calcetines blancos y unas sandalias asquerosamente hortalizadas… Por ser un reo de alto nivel me llevan esposado, el asqueroso sonido metálico que producen los grilletes en mis pies al andar no solo es insoportable, sino que además me complica el andar; desde mi cuello una denigrante cadena sostenida a una correa puede ser jalada por el guardia que está a cargo de mí... Smoker no me lleva de la correa, parece ser el único guardia que odia ese sistema.

Llegando al área de visitas, soy sometido al proceso de rutina. Me quitan poco a poco las esposas, los grilletes y las cadenas, dejándome solo unas muñequeras que son un dispositivo de rastreo, en caso de que quiera escapar simplemente estallaran…

—Dos horas Sanji— me dice Smoker —Full Body vendrá por ti.

Chasqueo la lengua irritado, ese jodido de Full Body, me odia desde el primer momento en que entré, claro, el estúpido fue el que quiso darme la bienvenida a Impel Down y yo no estaba para dejarme.

Camino a la cabina siete, la que me corresponde desde que llegué.

Empujo levemente la puerta y entro rápidamente, echando el pestillo en el proceso, y veo que ahí sentado se encuentra mi visita.

—Zoro— le saludo con parsimonia; y de reojo observo cómo cerca de sus verdes patillas de cabello corto, no se menea el curioso percings que con frecuencia usa… _"Demos gracias al estúpido protocolo de la prisión"_ pienso frunciendo mis cejas. Además de su ausente sarcillo, si el aclamado protocolo pudiera, le quitaría la cicatriz que cruza su ojo izquierdo, y sin temor a fallar, de ser posible borraría rastro alguno de la marca más grande que lleva en parte de su pectoral, la cual sería más que visible y bienvenida si no llevara puesta esa camisa verde, tan odiosamente combinada con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, y esas botas militares de mierda que remarcan sus formas al caminar.

La habitación es un cuarto de color blanco, con sillones alrededor de las paredes para personas que aparte de hablar quisieran aprovechar sus habilidades, y tiempo… en hacer otras cosas. Sé que él no quiere aprovechar el tiempo en esas otras cosas, de haber querido ya se me hubiera abalanzado. Está claro que algo quiere decirme.

—Sanji— me saluda con aquella voz gruesa que tanto extraño, tomo asiento a lado de él — ¿Cómo estás?

Sonrio ampliamente y con cinismo le señalo mi cuello, donde se ve una herida que me habían hecho recientemente los guardias. Quedará cicatriz, lo sé. Veo que Zoro aprieta fuertemente sus manos, tratando de controlarse para no cometer la locura de tratar de arrastrarme hacia afuera y llevarme lejos de ese lugar, le conozco y sé que lo está pensando.

—Veme y dime que sigo siendo jodidamente sexi, marimo-kun— le digo con una voz melosa —Veme y miénteme diciendo que todo estará bien, porque necesito escucharlo.

Zoro me mira a los ojos contemplándome con pesar, sé, que se culpa el hecho de que yo esté encerrado en este lugar. Pero la culpa es totalmente mía y de nadie más. He tratado de alejarle de mí, pero es terco y se aferra más y más.

—Sabes que para mí serás tan sexi como el primer día en que te conocí— me dice cansadamente, me fijo bien en él; ha adelgazado un poco, se ve cansado y ojeroso, lo que me hace suspirar frustrado. Soy su veneno y él me toma poco a poco, sabedor de que un día claudicará y podrá inclusive perder su cordura por mí.

—Eres un idiota, cabeza de lechuga— le digo molesto, él solo sonríe ante mis insultos, — ¿Qué no sabes que estar enamorado de mí te destruirá?

—Losé— me dice —Y no me importa.

Nos embarga un silencio acogedor, relajante. La mudez me hace recordar cuanto le temo a Zoro, y el tiempo me baña de la realidad de, que pese a lo idiota que Zoro es, mi temor por el no dimite. Y el pensamiento, acompañado de la sensación es irónico; por que yo soy un asesino, y él un simple humano, al que solo le temo por su sincero amor.

— ¿Qué sabes de mi sentencia? —le pregunto tranquilamente, mientras poso mi cabeza en su hombro. Siento que se tensa.

— Nada—Me lo dice tan rápidamente que noto que es mentira, siempre ha sido un pésimo mentiroso. Me separo de él, me levanto y me siento en el sillón de enfrente, le miro seriamente.

— Zoro dime la verdad— insisto — ¿Qué sabes?

Observo como Zoro trata de desviar su mirada de mi ojo izquierdo, trata de mantenerse serio, pero no lo logra.

—Te-te…— dice tratando de que su voz no se le corte —Te dieron…. cadena perpetua— me dice finalmente, mientras su voz se le quiebra al terminar dicha oración, veo como unas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas, y que tiembla levemente. Me siento tan mal por él.

—Vaya— digo con indiferencia, la verdad ya me esperaba aquello.

—Todavía hay más— me dice aun con la voz rota, ahí si trago saliva —están… están decidiendo si someterte a otro juicio.

— ¡Pero qué demonios!— grito molesto — ¡Ya me juzgaron una vez!

—Parece ser— continua Zoro mirándome fijamente —Parece ser que ese no es el suficiente castigo que te mereces, quieren que te den la pena máxima— observo como tiembla levemente —Y al juzgado le viene bien, para 'limpiar' el nombre de la ciudad…

Sí, la sociedad me condenó al principio, y al final planea borrar mi existencia. Jodido mundo de porquería en el que vivimos.

—Sanji— me llama —haré lo posible por sacarte de aquí— dice con desesperación — ¡No quiero perderte! —exclama con la voz a cuello, para en un suspiro continuar: — ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? —Me reprocha — ¡¿Por qué no te fuiste conmigo, Sanji? todo hubiera sido diferente con un demonio!

—Losé— le digo con total sinceridad —pero no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar…

—Entonces explícamelo— se acerca a mí y me abraza fuertemente —hazme entender tus razones.

—Tendrás que venir muy seguido— le correspondo a su abrazo cálido y confortable—, la historia es muy larga.

—Te vengo a ver casi a diario— me dice con voz divertida, aferrándome a un más hacia él —No habría diferencia, cejillas.

Guardo silencio por un momento, sin apartarme de su cuerpo; sintiendo esa piel tan tosca que tanto me gusta coloco mi cabeza entre su cuello y respiro ese aroma que le caracteriza, es un olor entre hierro y cítricos, tan dulce y a la vez tan acido… y tan sangriento.

—Carajo, escúchame atentamente— le digo separándome de su abrazo para levantarme y acomodarme en un sofá más grande, Zoro me sigue y se acomoda a mi lado derecho tomándome de la mano—, por que te contaré toda mi vida; no habrá cesura, y tendrás el valioso placer y privilegio de juzgar si mi vida fue lo suficientemente buena para apreciarla, o lo bastante mala para olvidarla. Decidirás, -como han hecho los demás- si debo vivir, o morir—. Veo como asiente con la cabeza, y se tensa al verme sonreír como un desquiciado, como ya he sonreído incontables ocasiones en este lugar—. ¿Me seguirás amando, aún siendo la bestia que soy?

—Claro—responde con calma, logrando que mi sonrisa se amplié aun más—Te amo—añade—, y te amaré, sin importar un carajo lo que hayas hecho.

La sonrisa en mis labios se expande de forma natural. Y quizá él lo sepa aunque yo no se lo diga tantas veces como él me lo remarca a mí; pero yo en verdad… le amo. Tanto como él me ama a mí.

**[…]**

Si mal no recuerdo, provengo de una familia de clase media; no tengo hermanos, lo que indica que soy hijo único. Mi madre, y mi padre eran del tipo de pareja disfuncional. Mi madre siempre le recriminaba a mi padre: la constante falta de atención por las cosas que ella hacía; alegaba que él vivía por, y para el trabajo. Mi padre nunca respondía cuando ella se quejaba del trabajo arduo que era para ella el hacer las tareas del hogar, y eso molestaba a mamá.

De mi padre herede el azul intenso de mis ojos, asi como sus cejas rizadas, además de su estatura. Mi madre, por su parte, dejo en mí su rubio cabello, y su fisionomía acompañada de una piel clara.

No recuerdo que mi madre dejara de reprochar a voz viva, o en susurros; lo agotador que era atender a un niño de mi edad, que con cinco años era una pesada carga para ella. Lo que provocó -que harto de la situación- mi padre me mandará a una guardería.

Yo era del tipo de niño tímido, al que le costaba trabar amistades, asi que entrar a dicho lugar fue como un suplicio para mi, se me presentó ante mis compañeros… ni uno me tomó en cuenta, salvo un chiquillo de escasos tres años de edad, moreno de ojos negros, su cabello era de un negro tan intenso que rayaba a lo azabache, lo que me gustó de ese niño fue su amplia y sincera sonrisa, me gustó también porque pegó un grito reclamándome como solo su amigo, fui tan feliz, era el primer amigo que tenia, y la verdad, a pesar de que fuera dos años menor que yo, me divertía mucho con él.

Su nombre… Monkey D. Luffy, provenía de una familia adinerada, pero se veía que le habían educado para no ser un presumido y arrogante, aquel chiquillo era tan modesto, quizás por qué sabia que el dinero no era de él si no de su padre. Iba a su casa casi a diario, a mi madre le vino bien, ya que las peleas en el hogar se tornaron más violentas.

Luffy vivía con su abuelo Garp, un señor de imponente altura, ex militar, quien quería que su nieto también lo fuera, salvo que Luffy le respondía que nunca jamás, el seria uno de los mejores mafiosos del mundo, cada que decía aquello, Garp le daba un golpe en la cabeza, la cual llamaba el puño del amor.

Ese año fue el mejor de mi vida, aun que fue el preludio de lo que me acontecería más tarde. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando menos quieres que el tiempo pase volando, más lo hace? El tiempo es así, cuando uno se quiere dar cuenta, las mejores cosas ya pasaron, y las peores tardan mucho.

En la guardería solo estaría un año, dado que el próximo entraría a la primaria, la despedida con Luffy fue de lo más dolorosa, prometió buscarme cuando fuera más grande, él fue quien me regaló aquel collar que tiene un sombrerito de paja, que lleva ya muchos años conmigo.

Cuando entré al colegio, las diferencias socioeconómicas eran tan presentes, los niños adinerados se burlaban de los chicos que eran desfavorecidos por la ausencia de las cosas estrambóticas que ellos sí que se podían costear. Como era de clase media, no se metían conmigo, de hecho yo rehuía de aquellas muestras de superioridad, me causaba repelús el presumir el dinero que yo no me ganaba.

Cierto suceso volvió mi estadía en ese colegio un infierno. Era la hora del almuerzo, yo tenía ocho años y ya estaba en tercer curso, vi como un grupo de niños se aglomeraban, con mi experiencia en aquel lugar, supuse que era otra pelea diaria, de esas en las cuales algún chico de clase baja harto de constantes burlas golpeaba a sus abusadores. No le tomé importancia, y procedí a comer lo más lentamente posible, era un chico nervioso, cuando algo me ponía alerta, se me cerraba el estomago. Cansado por que la verdad quería irme de ahí, me paré y escuché como el pobre tipo era golpeado sin piedad, negué con la cabeza, la mala suerte de pelearte con un montón de críos ricos, es que son montoneros y a ellos no se les puede decir nada.

Dispuesto a marcharme, escuché un grito femenino, no me pude contener y volteé a ver, si, los malditos estaban golpeando sin piedad a una chica pelirroja, quien parecía ser de segundo curso, molesto me lancé a ayudarla, ¿Cómo era que nadie la defendía? ¿Qué pasaba con estos niños? Logré quitarles a los chicos de encima y le ayudé a ponerse de pie. Me enfadé y mucho, tenía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda y le habían partido el labio.

Al día siguiente, mi madre estaba de pie frente al director del colegio, se disculpaba una y otra vez, prometiendo que no volvería a suceder otra de esas peleas infantiles.

Saliendo del despacho del director, mi madre me jaló bruscamente del brazo y me zarandeo.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando Sanji? — Me dijo con un tono quebrado de voz —Suficientes problemas hay con tu padre, como para que vengas y me des estos.

Con la culpabilidad carcomiéndome le dije que lo hice para salvar a una niña que estaba siendo golpeada, que papá me había enseñado que a una mujer nunca jamás hay que ponerle una mano encima.

— Sanji— le vi sonriéndome —sé que cuando seas un adulto, serás un buen hombre.

Me abrazó y se fue. Algo en mi, desde ese momento se removió inquieto, papá esos días había estado enfermo, le habían diagnosticado sicosis y esquizofrenia; estaba todavía en grado bajo, y se podía controlar con medicamentos, pero tanto papá y yo temíamos que en cualquier momento se descontrolara. Tenía una gran conexión con mi padre, él para mí era como un héroe. Su trabajo consistía en ser un chef, por eso del poco tiempo que se la pasaba en casa, y cuando llegaba él era el que cocinaba, mi mayor sueño, era ser tan bueno como lo era él.

Cuando nos enteramos de su enfermedad mental, mi padre se desmoronó, en cualquier momento podría desatarse su lado violento. Hablamos, si, un niño de ocho años hablaba con un adulto de treinta y cinco, él me enseñó que a las mujeres hay que amarlas, nunca hay que alzarles la voz y que son seres de lo más fantásticos.

Pero, me daba cuenta, con aquella inteligencia que se me había dado, que el verdadero miedo de mi padre, era que yo heredara su enfermedad, porque la esquizofrenia había sido una constante enfermedad por el lado de su familia.

Cuando terminaron las clases, salí corriendo hacia mi casa, el colegio estaba a veinte minutos caminando, asi que me demoré la mitad, dado que estaba ansioso por pasar un día más con mi papá. Llegué cansado, pero algo me alarmó, la puerta no estaba cerrada, se encontraba entreabierta. Empujé con un poco de cautela la puerta, y caminé tan lenta y silenciosamente como podía.

Escuché gritos, y ya sin importarme nada, corrí hacia donde provenían esos alaridos, recuerdo que lo que vi me impactó a gran medida. Mi padre estaba golpeando a mi madre a puño cerrado, mientras que ella trataba por todos los medios de quitárselo de encima. Un charco de sangre se iba formando debajo de mamá, yo, no podía moverme.

La sonrisa que mi padre tenía, me había paralizado por completo, era del tipo que te erizaba la piel con tan solo verlo, me dejé caer de rodillas, me sentía impotente, había ocurrido lo que tanto temíamos, había perdido el control.

Lo que pasó después, hiso que yo, sobre toda las cosas, tratara de a partir de ese momento de evitar ver llorar a una mujer.

Padre comenzó a desvestirla de la cadera hacia abajo, mientras mordía a mi madre, sacándole sangre durante el proceso, abusó de ella sexualmente, fue tan asqueroso, fue tan… ruin, por que durante la violación mi padre le retorció el cuello, como si de un simple canario se tratase, la mató, dejó un cadáver tan frio. Le miré asustado, pues parecía que se dirigía hacia mí.

— Sanji— me dijo, dándome cuenta de que estaba retomando su cordura —Perdóname.

Vi como se dirigía hacia la sala, pasaron pocos minutos, y escuché un disparo. No quería salir de ahí, no quería verle, tenía miedo de encontrarme con lo que ya sospechaba.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el cadáver de mi madre, quien aun tenía sus ojos abiertos, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, tan tranquila, tan blanca, coloqué mi pequeña mano sobre su rostro, cerrando de paso sus orbes. No podía llorar, no podía hacer nada, me acurruqué alado del cuerpo de mamá y deseé que todo eso fuera un sueño.

La policía llegó después de cinco horas, alertados por unos vecinos, quienes habían notado la puerta de la casa abierta, encontraron el cadáver de mi padre en la sala, se había suicidado y sus sesos estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar. Cuando encontraron el cuerpo de mi madre, los policías ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa, yo estaba manchado de sangre y me aferraba a ella, no me podían separar de su lado, ¡Quería que aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla! Pero no fue así.

La noticia voló, cual dinamita que destruye un edificio, los noticieros tuvieron como primera plana aquel caso, si, porque a la sociedad le encanta ese tipo de historias, tan tabú para ellos, esa morbosidad que gusta a casi todos, porque a la sociedad le agrada destruir lo ya destruido.

**[…] **

— Kuroashi— escucho que me llaman —cinco minutos.

Si, es hora de despedirme, se acabó el tiempo de visita, ¿Ya he dicho cuanto odio al tiempo? Lo detesto.

— ¿Vendrás? — le pregunto a Zoro, quien me abraza fuertemente.

— Claro— me dice— tienes aun muchas cosas que contarme.

Me despido de él con un beso, y salgo tan lentamente de la cabina, no queriendo separarme de él. Al llegar hacia la entrada, Full Body es quien me espera con una sonrisa desquiciada. A veces me pregunto quién en verdad se merece estar aquí en la penitenciaria. Me colocan las esposas y los grilletes, a Full Body le encanta colocarme la correa y el bozal, como si en verdad fuera un criminal. Me empuja para que apure mi andar.

— Ni se te ocurra quejarte— me dice —Una perra como tú, no tiene derecho alguno.

Le miro con furia, una de las razones por las que me pone el bozal, es para que yo no pueda hablar, ni quejarme de nada, ¿Qué quiere que haga? El maldito me golpea en la boca del estomago, simplemente cierro los ojos, y procede a arrastrarme hacia el elevador, empujándome en el proceso. Sé que me teme, lo huelo en el aire, pero lo trata de ocultar, si supiera que lo hace pesimamente.

Llegamos a mi celda, y procede a quitarme todo, y antes de que se me ocurra darle una merecida patada, me empuja y cierra la puerta rápidamente.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! —Le grito— ¡ten los cojones suficientes para enfrentarme, te dejaré tan desfigurado que ni tu maldita familia te reconocerá!

— Déjalo ya— me dice mi compañero de celda, Eutass Kid, quien se encuentra recostado en una de las camas de la celda —No ves que casi se caga del miedo.

Eutass "Captain" Kid, llevo con él desde que entré en este maldito lugar, por alguna razón, aquel pelirrojo me tomó como su protegido, leí algo de él, lo recuerdo bien, asesinó al hijo del primer ministro y rápidamente se le dio cadena perpetua. Recuerdo haber visto su foto, este chico tiene una altura de dos metros y pico, y su tez es igual de blanca que la mía, algo que nos identifica a los dos, es aquella desquiciada sonrisa que ahora también la tiene pintada en todo su rostro.

— Tsk— chasqueé mi lengua— Un día de estos me las pagarás Body— amenazo al guardia—y créeme que lo disfrutaré.

Vi como el maldito guardia prácticamente salía huyendo del lugar, si, valiente cuando estoy atado pero nada más estoy sin nada, coge tal miedo que no sabe ni como huir. Me acerco a mi cama y me dejo caer, este había sido un jodido día de mierda y ya quería que acabase.

— ¿Qué tal tu visita? — le pregunto a Kid, por que al igual que yo, él también tuvo una visita, me cubro mi cara con el brazo.

— Lo mismo de siempre— me dice, y en su voz puedo escuchar que está conteniendo una risa— reclamos de mi idiotez, de que por no ser nada sigiloso ando aquí encerrado, esas mierdas que me dice cada que viene.

— No te escucho enfadado— le remarco.

— No, que va— escucho que se acomoda— esta visita fue de lo más placentera.

— Law es raro— le digo mientras le volteo a ver— aunque por lo que me has platicado de él, es mucho más inteligente que tú. Mira que no atrapen al Cirujano de la Muerte.

— Cállate— me sisea— suficiente tengo con que el bastardo me lo repita en todas las visitas.

Trafalgar Law es la pareja de Kid, desde antes de que este entrara a prisión, una de las razones de porque está aquí, fue por salvar a Law de aquel bastardo, por eso lo mató, pero no sé en si la historia completa, no es que no me interese, es más, mi lado sicópata quiere saber los detalles, pero no quiero que él se sienta forzado a decirme algo que no quiera recordar, suficiente tengo con que respete mi mudez cuando Ace y Cocodrile me preguntan acerca de lo que hice.

No sé qué horas son, pero me siento tan cansado, pero antes de dejarme dormir, Kid me dice algo que me pone en alerta.

— Vaya condena tuya— dice riéndose— ¿A quién rayos mataste para que te quieran hacer otro juicio?

¿Cómo lo supo? Es la pregunta que me viene de inmediato, no le he dicho a nadie, apenas me acabo de enterar.

— Law me comentó que Zoro le buscó— ¡Joder! — Se ha vuelto un asesino a sueldo para pagar a los abogados que llevan tu caso, que ingenuo, por más que trate de que no te hagan nada, ya estás muerto desde que entraste en esta sección.

Sabía que Zoro se estaba metiendo en algo ilícito, pero ¿Por qué me lo ocultó? ¿Por qué buscó a Law? Estas dudas me mantendrán despierto, lo sé, si con trabajo duermo en este lugar, ahora mucho menos. Suspiro, Kid no me dará más información, y sí, sé que desde que entré y caí en esta sección, mi vida es una constante ruleta rusa, con subidas y bajadas… más bajadas que subidas.

— Te hubieras suicidado— me dice de repente Kid— Así no lo hubieras contaminado, se ve como un tipo bueno e imaginármelo de mercenario, no me cabe en la cabeza.

— Él ya era así— le respondo molesto— siempre le ha gustado hacer cosas que no van con su apariencia, aunque ser mercenario ya me lo imaginaba, es bueno para hacer ciertas cosas tan sigilosamente. Lo que me sorprende es que lo hayan contratado, con su falta de sentido de la orientación, ha de tardar en dar con su víctima.

— Drahahaha— pega una carcajada que es por lo más cómica— si, se ve que le conoces bien, si, Law se mantiene informado de mi compañero de celda, te manda saludos y un recordatorio de que no me toques por que si no quedarás sin pareja.

— No eres de mi tipo— le respondo— eres muy alto, y créeme que no me gustan los juegos sados.

— ¿Ni una puta oportunidad entonces?

Sonrio, y no le respondo, pero sabe que no hay hombre que deje que me toque, solo Zoro tiene ese privilegio. Miro la pared blanca de aquel lugar ahora sin sueño. Me pregunto qué tal están Cocodrile y Ace, que cojones, si mañana los veré en el comedor.

A Cocodrile lo encerraron por matar a sangre fría a más de quinientas personas, es un sujeto alto y le caracteriza una cicatriz que le cruza por la cara, Ace mató a los residentes de un edificio departamental, su piromanía se salió de control y quería ver que tan bien ardía un edificio con personas adentro. Ambos comparten celda y también son pelinegros, Ace tiene 23 años y Cocodrile tiene 46 años y es más jodidamente alto que Kid, que eso ya es decir mucho. El menor de ellos dos le caracteriza el tener pecas y ser el hermano mayor de mi amigo de guardería. El mundo es tan pequeño.

No tengo ganas de hablar y qué decir de moverme de mi cama, escucho pasos que provienen del pasillo, quizás sea la hora de tomar los medicamentos, claro que lo es, me siento tan ansioso, con ganas inmensas de lastimar a alguien, pero me tengo que contener, me hago un ovillo, y mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

— ¿Está pasando de nuevo? — me pregunta Kid, quien tomó los medicamentos y me da algunas y un vaso de agua.

— Si— respondo mientras me tomo todas las pastillas de un jalón y tomo el agua en un solo trago— y es más jodidamente agotador.

— Te entiendo— me dice— es tan jodidamente frustrante depender de unas simples pastillitas.

Claro que lo es, me dejo caer de nuevo en mi cama, ahora siento como dejo de temblar y me voy relajando poco a poco, esta es una de las facetas que no quiero que Zoro vea de mi, aunque ahora siento la necesidad de que alguien me proteja y me diga…

— Estoy aquí— la voz de Kid me hace sentir relajado— No soy Zoro, pero aquí estoy.

Me dejo abrazar, ambos, tanto Kid como yo necesitamos expresar aquello, él, su necesidad de protección, yo, el sentirme protegido. Creo que por eso el me aceptó sin rechistar en cuanto entré en esta celda. Quién sabe, yo no estoy en su cabeza.

Continuará…

**Notas de Naghi-tan: ¡**Rayos! Por fin terminé y claro que les diré que este fic se dividirá en cinco partes, bueno, la primera es esta: Dépendant à vous versión Lacrymosa que es ZoSan, habrán dos mas Dépendant à vous versión Arsénico que es un Kid x Law, la tercera es Dépendant à vous versión Sicodélico, que es un Doflamingo x Cocodrile. La cuarta es Dépendant à vous versión Pyromaniac que es un Ace x Luffy y la quinta y no por eso última versión Dépendant à vous Prison Break, que en sí es como se la pasan las parejas de los encarcelados o séase es el punto de vista de Law, Zoro, Luffy y Doflamingo. La sexta versión está por verse, a lo mejor sea trágica, dependiendo de lo que me diga el público. Cuando termine esta versión seguiré con Arsénico, y así sucesivamente. Les prometo que no dejaré este paring, la verdad me encanta escribir de estos piratas owo

Sin más que decir me despido, esperando a que me hayan entendido.

Tchao!


	2. Segunda Sentencia Parte 1

**Dépendant à vous**

**ZoSan **

**Versión Lacrymosa**

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Género: **Drama y tragedia.

**Anime o Manga: **One Piece

**Beta(s): **Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami chan –Nami ZoSa-

**Aviso: **AU, personajes un poco OCC. Si no te gusta la tragedia y el Boy Love abstente de seguir leyendo. De inicio a fin les recomiendo la canción de Revolving Doors de Gorillaz, esta canción será el tema del fic, en cerio escúchenla.

**Notas de Autor: **Bien, no se acostumbren, estaba inspirada y el fic me salió larguísimo. Ookami Chan (NamiZoSa) el fic va dedicado enteramente a ti… tú que sabes cómo me la paso en mis días malos… chicas con ustedes este fic… que harán que me odien… losé. Aunque la verdad me costó un buen… tuve que recurrir a mis propios sentimientos…

**Resumen:** ¿Me perdonas? Por que soy un ser egoísta, por que no pensé en ti… ¿Me perdonas? Porque cuando lo escuché dormir… simplemente sucedió… ¿Me perdonas? Por que ahora tú haces lo posible por sacarme de aquí… ¿Me perdonas Zoro? Por que te contaré todo desde inicio a fin, esperando que entiendas y comprendas este peso que aun llevo encima… Perdóname Zoro, porque yo no puedo perdonarme.

**Segunda Sentencia parte 1**

"_Yo solía pensar que la vida es un juego, y la pura verdad es que aún lo creo"_

Amaral.

Otro maldito día aquí encerrado, y había pasado lo que predije, no dormí ni siquiera una jodida hora, después de que mi ataque pasara, Kid se quedó dormido en mi cama aferrándose de mí, si, el bastardo tenía un sueño muy pesado y por más que quise sacármelo de encima, no pude.

Ahora, me debatía entre patearle y romperle una que otra costilla, hasta que noté que se removía y abría los ojos, ahora me encontraba siendo observado por un par de orbes de tono rojizo, y lejos de quitarse, se acurrucó aun más.

— Anda Kid— le hablé— ya es hora de despertar y el desayuno será en una hora.

— Cállate— me dijo molesto, no le gustaba despertarse temprano, era del tipo de chico que no hay que levantar por nada del mundo, salvo que solito se despierte— ¡Joder! —Replicó— Uno, no puede dormir tan a gusto.

Observé cómo se sentaba perezosamente al borde la cama y cerraba sus ojos, estaba aun medio dormido; mientras se desperezaba, me vino a la mente la primera vez que durmió conmigo, alegando que estaba acostumbrado a dormir junto a alguien, no podía decirle nada, todos nosotros tenemos nuestros traumas, de mi parte, me costó mucho adaptarme a dormir con alguien que no fuera Zoro o inclusive él.

Cerré mis ojos, no lo quería recordar, y menos aun estando cansado, me puse a pensar en que la persona que había mal acostumbrado a Kid a dormir acompañado había sido Law, quien según palabras de Kid, este se había colado en su vida poco a poco.

Law es un médico del bajo mundo apodado El Cirujano de la Muerte, su especialidad es raptar a gente adinerada y si no le dan lo que se acuerda, mata al secuestrado y vende sus órganos, dejando el cadáver sin nada dentro, no le han podido encontrar, sonrío porque el bastardo pasa muy felizmente por enfrente de la justicia y no sospechan de él. A veces solo toma a niños e indigentes, robándole sus vidas. No lo juzgo, cada persona se gana la vida de algún modo, juzgo a las personas que desesperadas compran el órgano que les hace falta, sin saber o importándoles poca cosa su procedencia.

— Kuroashi, Eutass— escuchamos que nos llaman, es Smoker, quien viene con las esposas y grilletes, le veo con cara de fastidio, de nuevo el protocolo— toca baño y después el desayuno.

Suspiro hastiado, la comida de este lugar es una mierda, todo es insípido y la verdad está lejos de ser llamado "comida" le queda corta la palabra, pero, he comido cosas peores.

Me agrada Smoker, era él oficial que se encargaba de nosotros y de Ace y Cocodrile, según los rumores, Smoker era siquiatra, pero le gustó ser oficial de Impel Down.

Kid se levanta y camina hacia él con parsimonia, aun se ve que tiene sueño, Smoker se toma su tiempo para ponerle todo lo necesario, sabíamos que con él todo aquello estaba por demás, el oficial era por lo más fuerte y sabia como taclearnos si nos salíamos de control, que no sucedía con frecuencia conmigo, si no con Kid.

— Odio esto— protestó Kid, mientras Smoker le ponía la correa— ni que se preocuparan por mantenernos con vida, si lo que quieren es que nos matemos entre nosotros.

— Ya sabes que esto es asi— le dice Smoker— saben que si por los demás oficiales, ustedes ya estarían muertos. Simplemente son como conejillos de Indias, que esperan a que él pitón los retuerza y los engulla.

Asentimos, sabedores que el pitón es la justicia, que es tan ciega, que es la que condena sin revisar nuestros verdaderos motivos. Diré que aquí dentro hay personas que no se merecen estar aquí, no digo que no me lo merezca, al contrario, purgo mi condena con la cabeza en alto, maté y no me arrepiento.

Mientras me esposan, recuerdo que hace tres días, entre la mayoría de los oficiales habían matado a puño limpio a un interno, de nombre Jabura, la causa del que lo golpearan hasta morir, aun se desconoce. Entre los oficiales en los que podíamos "confiar" se encontraban Smoker, Akagami no Shanks, Aokiji y Dalton, con los que teníamos que tener cuidado y daba gracias que ellos no se encargaran de esta parte de la sección siete eran: Akainu, Enel y Rob Lucci, se rumoraba que la mayoría de los internos de la sección siete habían muerto a manos de esos tres, aunque no se sabía cómo podían guardar sus huellas.

Smoker nos apuró y caminamos a paso lento hacia las duchas, ahí se encontraban Ace y Cocodrile, pero me llamó la atención un nuevo sujeto, quizás lo hubieran cambiado de nivel o haya pasado la prueba de conducta y le hayan dejado salir, sus ojos eran tan intensos, se parecían a los de un halcón.

— ¿Quién es ese? — preguntó Kid, apenas llegamos con Ace y Cocodrile.

— Un tal Dracule Mihawk— nos responde secamente Cocodrile.

— Le cambiaron de nivel— prosiguió el pecoso— por pedido de Shanks, antes era custodiado por Moria, pero algo sucedió que Shanks pasó a ser su vigilante.

No seguí prestando atención, lo que pasase aquí mientras no me afectara no me interesaba en lo absoluto, procedí a desvestirme y colocarme bajo la regadera, hasta que un fuerte escozor en la espalda me hiso pegar un brinco.

— ¡Valla pedazos de cicatrices! — Silbó asombrado Ace al ver mi espalda— ¡Hey Kid! ¿No que le cuidabas para que eso no le pasase?

— Eso no pude controlarlo— masculló molesto Kid, mientras me observaba con enfado— el muy idiota se le aventó hace una semana a Fullbody, y ese inepto estaba acompañado por Borsalino…

— ¡Ah! — Exclamó Ace entendiendo todo enseguida— ¡Por eso no vino hace una semana a las duchas ni al comedor! — pegó una carcajada— ya decía yo.

—Cállate— le gruñí— maldito piromaniaco.

— ¿Pero qué idiota se deja provocar por Fullbody? — preguntó al aire Cocodrile.

— Es como preguntar ¿Qué idiota se entrega a si mismo confesando haber sido un multihomicida por más de diez años? —digo ya molesto.

Si, lo admito, me había dejado provocar por el estúpido de Fullbody y sin fijarme le golpeé frente a un guardia de alto rango ¿Mi castigo? Lo cargo cicatrizado en la espalda, Borsalino es conocido como el que mejor maneja el látigo y ya lo sé a ciencia cierta. Muy dentro de mí, doy gracias a los cielos a que Zoro no se le hubiese antojado tener sexo, si no, ahora mismo yo estaría despedazado por una estupidez suya.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba sentado con los otros tres, mirando con asco el desayuno que nos tocaba hoy, procedí a dárselo a Ace, pero Kid me retó con la mirada.

— Llevas dos días sin probar bocado— me reprendió— y no has dormido bien, aparte de tu ataque de anoche, tu cuerpo debe de estar muy desgastado.

— Tienes que comer Kuroashi— Cocodrile se llevó un pedazo de lo que fuera a su boca— morirás muy pronto si sigues con ese sistema alimenticio. ¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta que vomitas lo poco que comes? No es anorexia ni bulimia, aparte de tu esquizofrenia, sabemos que hay algo más que no se te ha diagnosticado… pero sabemos que está ahí.

Trago saliva, no quiero que se enteren, pero no puedo soportar tener alimento alguno, algo dentro de mí, me dice que aquello puede matarme, que es toxico y que merezco morir tan lentamente. La voz de aquel sujeto siempre se apodera de mi cabeza en cualquier momento, haciéndome sentir tan a su merced.

Escucho un golpe sordo, Ace tiene su rostro en la charola del desayuno, a simple vista pareciera que ha muerto, pero él sufre de un trastorno del sueño llamado Narcolepsia, que le da muy seguido, aunque lo toma con suma diversión.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — me sobresalta una voz ronca, y veo que es ese tal Mihawk.

— Siéntate— Cocodrile le mira con indiferencia, pero sé que le está analizando muy detenidamente.

— ¡Hola! — Saluda alegremente el pecoso, mientras se limpiaba el rostro, observo que Mihawk arquea una ceja algo extrañado— mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace, el pelirrojo es Eutass Kid, el rubio se llama Kuroashi no Sanji y el de mi lado derecho es Sir Cocodrile.

— Mucho gusto— el ojimiel inclina levemente su cabeza mientras toma asiento a mi lado izquierdo— me llamo Dracule Mihawk…

— Si, lo sabemos— le corta Cocodrile— eres apodado Taka no Me Mihawk, arrestado por matar a más de quince individuos, no te preocupes, no juzgamos.

— Eso espero— dijo Mihawk mientras tomaba un poco de agua— no quiero que pregunten de mi pasado.

— Claro que no lo haremos— se ríe Kid— es tu decisión— me señala— a este no le hemos podido sacar sus motivos por haber matado, pero aquí sigue.

Simplemente me encojo de hombros, no es para tanto pienso, no quiero que sepan de mí, por que los lastimaría y eso no quiero que suceda.

Comemos silenciosamente, ya todos en la mesa habían terminado, y yo era el único que apenas había avanzado la mitad del desayuno, estoy asqueado, no puedo comer más, pero sigo sintiendo la mirada de los cuatro sobre mí, comienzan a charlar cosas vagamente mientras me esperan, se nota que no dejaran que me levante hasta que termine todo lo de la bandeja.

— ¡Cuidado! — Escucho un grito mientras veo como la mayoría se tira al piso— ¡Ataque de esquizofrenia!

Me quedo frio, y observo atentamente como un sujeto toma a un prisionero de su misma mesa y le tira en el suelo, veo como le patea y el otro solo alcanza a cubrirse el rostro, toma un trinche y comienza a enterrárselo por todo el cuerpo. Veo que acerca peligrosamente el cubierto a los ojos de este…

— ¡Rayos! — Escucho la voz de Kid mientras me cubre con una de sus manos el rostro y siento como me tira debajo de la mesa— Sanji, no eres tú— me susurra— esto no te va a pasar.

"Miente" esa voz de nuevo, me pongo rígido "Tú serás igual que tu padre, acabarás como él" trago saliva, y comienzo a temblar.

— Hazte a un lado— la voz de Cocodrile se escucha algo grave— no ves que con decirle eso lo alteras más. Deja que sea Ace el que le relaje.

Siento como cambian de lugares, más Kid no quita su mano de mi rostro, escucho pasos, "Son los guardias" me dice aquella voz "¡Lo van a matar!" y de repente un disparo y un sonido hueco seguido de un chapoteo "Es sangre, son sus sesos" no puede ser cierto, no quiero que sea eso. Comienzo a moverme con desesperación, tengo que salir de aquí, necesito esconderme, necesito escapar y volver a mi celda, siento como unas manos comienzan a sujetarme con fuerza, trato de gritar, patear y morder, pero me es imposible, me tienen bien sujeto.

— Le está dando la Respiración rápida y profunda— la voz de Mihawk se escucha tan calmada— hagan que respire su propio dióxido de carbono.

Siento como colocan las manos como si fueran una mascarilla, y me indican que respire pausadamente, y que cuente hasta cien.

— Sanji— me susurra Ace— el no tomó su medicamento, por eso perdió el control.

"¡Es mentira!" me grita aquella voz, "¡Todo lo que te dice es mentira!" trato de ignorarle, Ace trata de que me relaje, comienzo a respirar tan lentamente como puedo.

— Dime Ace— le hablo— ¿Le dispararon en la cabeza?

— No— me responde rápidamente.

"Miente" losé pero no digo nada más, tengo unas ganas horribles de devolver lo que acabo de comer, pero mi garganta se cierra. No quiero que eso me suceda, me da miedo el salirme de control.

**[…]**

"_Vendrás arrastrándote a mi" escucho aquella voz que me sisea insistentemente "Sanji, siempre vendrás a mí, porque por más que huyas, siempre me necesitarás, Zoro, a él lo abandonarás, el te utilizará como las demás personas, solo yo te quiero tal y como eres, solo yo, te amo"_

**[…]**

Despierto sobresaltado, alado de mí se encuentra Kid quien me mira fijamente, ya está oscuro y es idiota preguntar cuánto me quedé dormido, me seco el sudor que perla mi frente, tengo escalofríos, ya van más de diez veces que sueño con él, por eso trato de dormir lo menos posible.

Me siento al borde de la cama, y me levanto corriendo para devolver en el retrete de la celda todo lo poco que había desayunado.

— Sabia qué harías aquello— masculló enojado Kid— deja de vomitar, pareces una nena.

Trato de responderle, pero una nueva arqueada me sacude, estoy tan cansado, siento como Kid me agarra el cabello, es bipolar, me tenso, puede arremeter contra mí o ser un buen chico, sucede lo segundo, comienza a acariciar mi cabello.

— ¿Qué haré contigo? — Me dice mientras da un suspiro— trato de ser bueno y más te enfermas, ¿Quieres preocupar a Zoro?

Niego, claro que no le quiero preocupar, si se enterara, no me lo perdonaría, no quiero que sepa que estoy empeorando.

— Trata de relajarte— me dice, mientras tomo agua del lavabo y me limpio la boca— si estas muy tenso, sufrirás esta vez de un ataque de verdad, y sabes cómo reacciono contra la esquizofrenia.

Asiento nuevamente, Kid es muy violento, pero ha tratado de controlar ese lado, en simples palabras, me está pidiendo que vea igual por él, ya que no soy el único enfermo.

**[+]**

Cuando sucedió aquel homicidio, me quedé completamente solo, no tenía a ningún familiar que se hiciera cargo de mí, así que fui a parar a un orfanato. La vida ahí fue muy dura, uno comía si era fuerte, porque aquel orfanato carecía de los recursos económicos correspondientes. Pasé muchos días sin probar bocado, hasta que aprendí a como escabullirme hacia la cocina.

Éramos más de doscientos niños en aquel lugar, y se parecía más a un velatorio, por qué diario alguno que otro niño moría por problemas respiratorios o por que la noche había sido muy fría y no alcanzaban a despertar. Ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre ver que los niños más pequeños fueran rápidamente adoptados, por que a partir de cierta edad, ya no le somos adorables a los adultos.

Cuando cumplí los nueve años, pesaba diez kilos menos de lo que necesitaba pesar, había tomado como protegida a una niña de seis años, de nombre Nojiko, era una niña de cabellos azules y piel morena. Le conseguía comida, si, salía a las calles con ella y robaba por necesidad, es una de las cosas que aprendes a la fuerza.

Desconfía de los adultos, era una de las leyes de nosotros los huérfanos, si te dan algo, siempre terminaran pidiéndote algo a cambio, muchos caían, y no sabíamos nada de ellos. Otra ley muda, vive como puedas, nadie se preocupará por ti. Es horriblemente cierto, si de por sí, los niños son muy crueles entre ellos, imagina el dolor de matarse entre ellos. Nunca fui capaz de tomar una vida, pero muchos niños sí.

Con Nojiko, siempre salía con cuidado, era una niña, y ella era la más vulnerable de los dos, sé que cuidé bien de ella, asistíamos en diferentes colegios, que por que mis padres habían pagado todas las colegiaturas de un jalón, no me pudieron expulsar, Nojiko, en cambio, estudiaba en una escuela abierta.

Mi segunda pérdida, fue ella, cuando iba a buscarle, algo dentro de mí decía que algo sucedería, traté de negarlo, pero cuando llegué, ante mí, la escuela de Nojiko estaba ardiendo, no había sobrevivientes, por que ningún profesor se había percatado del pequeño incendio que provenía de un tonel de basura.

Me desesperé, veía con sumo terror como aquella escuela ardía, y a los bomberos, que ya nada podían hacer, no hubo ni un sobreviviente, los cadáveres quedaron irreconocibles y yo había perdido a la segunda mujer que más había querido. ¡Qué malditamente impotente me sentí!

No quería volver a aquel orfanato, no pude proteger a una damita, era tan horrible, el sentimiento de culpa es el que te corroe día a día, conseguí un trabajo en un restaurant de nombre Baratie, fue difícil, pero a los nueve años, fui contratado por el dueño del lugar, su nombre es Zeff, y es una de las pocas personas que en verdad respeto y admiro.

Al principio se reusaba a contratarme, al contrario, me daba de comer, pero no quería escuchar de mi la propuesta de trabajar para él como aprendiz, pasaron tres meses, y lo logré. Fui feliz, por que por fin tendría un sueldo y podría vivir a mi manera. Pero, muy dentro de mí, seguía reprochándome el no haber podido salvar a dos mujeres que fueron muy importantes para mí.

Siempre traté de no quebrarme delante de mi jefe, pero, era un niño, y el peso que tenía muy dentro de mí era enorme, cuando sentía una opresión fuerte en mi pecho, me mordía los labios y me ponía a trabajar, aquello momentáneamente me tranquilizaba.

Traté, juro que traté de que nadie notara mi tristeza, pero por alguna razón, Zeff se dio cuenta, no me dijo nada y yo le agradecí internamente su prudencia. Estaba por terminar mi turno, cuando Zeff me llamó, yo me acerqué a él y solo me señaló hacia su oficina, comprendí inmediatamente que quería hablar conmigo. El viejo siempre ha sido tosco con sus palabras, pero ese día trató de animarme.

— No puedo decir que comprendo tu dolor— me decía mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio y yo me sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba cerca de la puerta— al igual que tú, Sanji, yo soy huérfano, pero no tuve la dicha de conocer a mis padres, me abandonaron siendo un bebé. Así que no puedo entender el dolor de la pérdida de un familiar, pero si el de haber perdido a alguien importante.

— Viejo— le dije mientras mordía mis labios y unas gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir y cubrir mi rostro — duele, ¡Duele mucho!

Y no aguanté más, saqué de mi interior las lagrimas que se reusaron en salir cuando mis padres murieron, las lagrimas que contuve al ver la escuela de Nojiko arder y aquellas lagrimas del miedo que se apoderaba muy dentro de mí, miedo a parecerme cada día más a mi padre. Por que sabía que un día, me descontrolaría y no quería que aquello sucediera.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no comes bien? — me preguntó Zeff tan repentinamente que me sobresalté, su cara mostraba preocupación.

— Le… le daba mi comida a Nojiko— le respondí, evitando mirarle a los ojos— ella lo necesitaba más que yo, era una chica… y las chicas deben de ser tratadas como unas princesas.

Por esa ideología, mis compañeros de orfanato se burlaban de mí, "¿Qué había que ayudar a una chica?" Me preguntaban "Si ellas no pueden sobrevivir a este estilo de vida, entonces no sirven" Las mujeres en el orfanato eran muy pocas, y antes yo cuidaba de Nojiko, dándole mis propias raciones de comida, mis compañeros decían que era un idiota por tratar de que ella sobreviviera, que era mejor dejarla morir, y que yo fuera el que tratara de vivir.

— No me has respondido— me habló severamente— Déjame cambiar la pregunta ¿Desde cuanto tiempo hace que no comes?

Tragué saliva, porque Zeff, antes de contratarme, me regalaba un poco de comida, pero lo repartía entre mis pocas damiselas del orfanato.

— Ochenta y cinco días— le respondí agachando la cabeza, había sobrevivido a base de pan mohoso y agua, pero aquello carecía de os nutrientes que un niño de esa edad necesitaba.

— Haremos algo— alcé mi rostro y le vi seriamente— te pagaré diez mil yens a la semana, y comerás debidamente en este lugar.

Asentí tímidamente, a veces el viejo tenía un corazón de oro y son pocas las veces que lo ha demostrado, ese día me había aumentado el sueldo.

— Sigues en el colegio ¿No es así? — Asiento rápidamente— pues vienes aquí después de clases y toma el uniforme que representa que eres oficialmente un miembro del Baratie.

Miré con sorpresa a aquel conjunto, era como si estuviera como en un sueño, ¡Me estaba contratando oficialmente! El conjunto era una camisa blanca de botones, un pantalón negro, zapatos y calcetas del mismo color que el pantalón y un mandil blanco. Ese uniforme, me señalaba como aprendiz de chef.

Después de la perdida de Nojiko, me volví más un ser asocial, y la vida en el colegio se me estaba haciendo cada vez más dura y difícil. Al haber provenido de una familia de clase media, no se metían conmigo, ahora, al carecer de una, había bajado de rango, por que aparte de ser pobre, era huérfano.

Un niño al que le recuerdan que sus padres no están y la manera en que murieron ¿Qué haría? Normalmente, se volvería un ser lleno de rencor, acumularía aquel odio a sus compañeros y se vengaría… Lástima que nunca pensé en eso, sentía que mi padre debió haberme matado también, asi no estaría en este mundo, preocupándome por no descontrolarme, me sentía terriblemente solo y con solo nueve años mi mente estaba confundida, vivía al día, con el miedo corroyéndome por dentro, no quería ser como papá. Evitaba de todas las formas posibles de contarle a Zeff mi pasado, pero aun así, no podía evitar aquella sensación de asosiego, de que Zeff se diera cuenta de que ya comenzaba a escuchar voces.

¡Qué idiota fui! Por que si se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, si le hubiera dicho mi situación, él lejos de haberme despedido, hubiera buscado la manera de ayudarme, pero yo no lo sabía, y aquella situación me era muy difícil.

Cierto acontecimiento, haría que mi futuro fuera a como lo es. Recuerdo que era un lunes, y ese día nos tocaba clase de deportes a primera hora, esa mañana era helada, estábamos por entrar a invierno y las nubes grises adornaban aquel cielo. Nuestra primera clase era a las ocho de la mañana, y el profesor de deporte nos tenia formados en línea recta, a pesar de llevar puesto un pans azul marino y chamarras, no podíamos evitar tiritar de frio.

— ¡Correrán por todo el campo! — Nos gritó— ¡no quiero quejas y tampoco que se detengan!

La mayoría de mis compañeros ahogó un gemido de indignación, yo solo me mordía el labio inferior fuertemente, comenzaba a sentirme ansioso, mi cabeza daba vueltas y una sensación de peligro me puso en alerta, sentía como comenzaba a respirar más rápido, y como un frio invadía toda mi columna… ese sería el primer síntoma de un pre ataque de esquizofrenia… la ansiedad junto a las alucinaciones.

No dije nada, pero por dentro quería echar a correr, huir, y meterme dentro del aula, comenzaba a temblar y a sudar frio, notaba como comenzaba a ver borroso y tenía ganas de devolver lo poco que había desayunado. Aguanté, pero algo me sobresaltó, una voz _"Serás igual que él",_ escuché y volteé a ver a mi alrededor, no había nadie cerca de mi _"¡Serás un asesino!"_ tragué saliva, había leído que aquello sucedería, podría escuchar voces que no me pertenecían y sentiría que estarían persiguiéndome.

— ¡A correr! — nos apuró el profesor.

Quizás era porque no reponía fuerzas, o porque estaba famélico, o la combinación de ambas cosas, pero sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, como si una mano me estuviera estrujando el corazón, como si me quisieran abrir por todo el tórax, me faltaba el aire.

Aún así, con todo el dolor que me provocaba aquello, seguí corriendo, presa de un pánico atroz y de mi mente que decía que no me detuviera por nada del mundo, que morir sería lo más sensato, así no estaría sufriendo cada día por pensar en mi estúpida soledad. Un fuerte mareo me sacudió completamente, haciéndome trastabillar.

Me desmayé, presa de aquel cuadro de Hiperventilación, no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió, más noté que antes de caer en la inconsciencia, mi compañero de clases Kijin no Gin, me alcanzó a sujetar fuertemente.

**Continuará**

**Notas Naghi-tan: **Bueno, esta sentencia me salió larga, por eso la dividí en dos partes, lo más seguro es que el sábado suba la segunda parte, pero no se me mal acostumbren, que he dicho que este fic será semanalmente. Para los que no entendieron, este fic, se dividirá en diferentes fics, basándose en los personajes presos, este fic es la Versión Lacrymosa, cuando salga la de Dépendant a vous Versión Arsénico que es un Kid x Law, es porque este fic ya acabó, pero no asi el argumento, cuando termine de describir la historia de los presos, me centraré en sus parejas y al final, dependiendo de la decisión de ustedes, que ahora abro las votaciones… ¿Quieren final trágico o gris? Ustedes eligen, por el momento, hay un voto con final gris que sería un final feliz…

Dejen comentarios por fa, este capítulo se me hiso muy pesado de narrar, si no, pregúntele a NamiZoSa, que tuvo que sacarme de mi estado depresivo, he dicho que soy muy empática, y amo a estos personajes… Asi, que hacerles daño conlleva en meterme de lleno en su personalidad… y sentir aquellos escalofríos que surcan por todo mi ser al hacerles daño… Los quiero demasiado… El próximo capítulo será el sábado y continuará con su historia.

Tchao!


	3. Segunda Sentencia Parte 2

**Dépendant à vous**

**ZoSan **

**Versión Lacrymosa**

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Género: **Drama y tragedia.

**Anime o Manga: **One Piece

**Beta(s): **Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami chan –Nami ZoSa-

**Aviso: **AU, personajes un poco OCC. Si no te gusta la tragedia y el Boy Love abstente de seguir leyendo. De inicio a fin les recomiendo la canción de Revolving Doors de Gorillaz, esta canción será el tema del fic, en cerio escúchenla. Habrá lenguaje obsceno y contenido sexual explicito, leerlo queda bajo su propio riesgo.

**Notas de Autor: **Bien, no se acostumbren, estaba inspirada y el capitulo me salió larguísimo. Ookami Chan (NamiZoSa) el fic va dedicado enteramente a ti… tú que sabes cómo me la paso en mis días malos… chicas con ustedes este fic… que harán que me odien… losé. Aunque la verdad me costó un buen… tuve que recurrir a mis propios sentimientos… Aunque, espero y les guste, es mi primer lemon oficial, y la verdad quiero saber que tal me salió u/u

**Resumen:** ¿Me perdonas? Por que soy un ser egoísta, por que no pensé en ti… ¿Me perdonas? Porque cuando lo escuché dormir… simplemente sucedió… ¿Me perdonas? Por que ahora tú haces lo posible por sacarme de aquí… ¿Me perdonas Zoro? Por que te contaré todo desde inicio a fin, esperando que entiendas y comprendas este peso que aun llevo encima… Perdóname Zoro, porque yo no puedo perdonarme.

**Segunda Sentencia parte 2**

"_No confío fácilmente, así que cuando te diga 'confío en ti' por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta". _

Cuando desperté, me vi recostado en una camilla de la enfermería del colegio, alado mío se encontraba sentada la doctora Kureha o "Doctorine" quien era la doctora del colegio, era una anciana con cuerpo de una jovenzuela, que sin que le preguntáramos nos negaba decirnos el secreto de su juventud.

Me veía con suma preocupación, cosa rara en ella, por que era conocida por ser borde con sus pacientes, eso no me gustó para nada. Sabía que diría, muy en el fondo intuía que era lo que iba a decirme.

— Niño— me dijo— no estudié Psiquiatría, pero sé muy bien qué es lo que tienes.

Tragué saliva, era mi fin, me expulsarían, y si Zeff se enteraba, me despediría, comenzó a faltarme nuevamente el aire, me dolía horrores el pecho y jadeaba en busca de oxigeno, desesperado por sentir aquello nuevamente, me aferré a las mantas de la camilla y las comencé a jalar ¡Necesitaba respirar! Y no podía, me senté, esperando que con eso dejara de sentir aquella opresión, pero entre más pensaba en ello, más se me cerraba la garganta.

Doctorine me recostó bruscamente, me empujó con una de sus manos y enseguida me puso una bolsa de papel, que cubría boca y nariz, yo inhalaba y exhalaba con desesperación, ¡No quería aquello!

— Respira hondo— me había ordenado— y no pienses en nada.

¿Cómo quería que hiciera aquello? Mi pecho dolía horrores y temblaba por un frio que se había colado en toda mi columna, lo único que tenía en mente, era la preocupación de lo que pasaría después ¿Tendría más ataques como aquellos? ¿Dolerían como este? Esas cosas fatalistas que uno piensa cuando cree que ya no hay salida.

— Tienes una iniciación de Esquizofrenia— me decía mientras trataba de controlarme— es muy raro entre los niños, pero parece ser que lo desarrollaste a causa de sufrir mucho estrés y después de lo de tus padres. Un chiquillo como tú, no debe de estresarse, no tiene motivos.

Las lagrimas habían comenzado a descender por mi rostro, ¿Qué no tenía por qué sufrir estrés? Se notaba que Doctorine no sabía nada de la vida de un huérfano, del que día a día uno luche por sobrevivir, esconder lo poco que uno gana para que tus mismos "hermanos" no te lo roben y lo cambien por drogas. A diario veía morir a uno que otro "hermano", era una constante lucha, que solamente hacía que todo lo viera de un color negro.

Había crecido lleno de privilegios, que ahora echaba de menos, todo se me había arrebatado de un tirón, provocando que yo, desde muy pequeño madurase rápidamente, en esta vida no hay que confiar en nadie, me decía constantemente, si uno se aferra a algo o a alguien, se te será arrebatado.

— No te preocupes— me dijo Doctorine— no es nada grave, todavía se puede controlar, solo tienes que hacer unos ejercicios para que estos ataques no se presenten con frecuencia.

Le miré con esperanza, pero una cosa era controlarme y la otra erradicar aquel problema mental, no me importaba, pero yo no quería seguir viviendo en aquella oscuridad desoladora, quería salir de aquel agujero en cual sentía que me hundía poco a poco.

— En esta vida— me dijo— hay gente que vive peores cosas y resisten, porque son fuertes mentalmente, hay personas que por un poco de estrés colapsan y hay otras que ya llegan a su límite y pierden irremediablemente el sentido. No creas que eres el único en el mundo que sufre de esa enfermedad, pequellajo, te advierto que tienes que alejarte de un tipo de persona, aléjate de los sociópatas, ellos no saben diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, y se les hace fácil manipular a los demás. Es difícil de reconocerlos, pero si pones en práctica tu percepción, podrás evitarlos.

Asentí, comenzaba a relajarme, aquella plática estaba consiguiendo hacerme olvidar por un momento de lo que me estaba pasando. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, y mis músculos se tensaban, no me sobresalté, aquello eran las secuelas de mi ataque, si vomitaba también era normal. Extrañamente, el saber que no era el único con ese tipo de problemas me quitaba un peso de encima.

— Doctorine— por fin le hablé— no quiero que nadie sepa de esto.

— Como quieras mocoso— me replicó— pero tendrás que venir todos los días a recibir tratamiento.

Asentí, si eso me ayudaba, iría todos los días de ser posible, vi como Kureha se paraba de la silla y se dirigía al baño de la enfermería. Pero un movimiento hiso que me fijara en la puerta de la enfermería, vi claramente una cabellera azabache que se asomaba por el vidrio de la puerta.

Aquello me asustó, era mi compañero de clases Kijin no Gin, quien al verme sonrió y salió corriendo, ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Ahora esperaría lo peor, por que aquí en el colegio, un secreto se riega como la pólvora y explota con una gran intensidad, no importando a quien le afecte, simplemente detona.

Gin, iba en mi misma clase, era un chico de piel morena y cabellos negros, siempre llevaba en la cabeza una banda de color banco con líneas azules, sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro y siempre tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas. Era de una familia acomodada, de alta clase.

Doctorine, me dejó descansar por una hora, tiempo que se me hiso eterno, por que después de la clase de deportes, teníamos la hora del almuerzo, y es ahí donde tenía que andarme con cuidado si no quería ser molestado. Siempre me iba al patio trasero, donde casi nadie llegaba.

Sonó la campana y fui corriendo al salón, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no quería que nadie me preguntara acerca de lo que ocurrió a primera hora. Llegué a mi banco y tomé mi mochila y caminé rápidamente al patio, sin percatarme que alguien me seguía.

Llegué y me dirigí debajo de un frondoso árbol, y me senté en el pasto, dispuesto a "desayunar" aunque sea un poco, saqué mi bento, pero de pronto sentí una presencia delante de mí, era Gin, quien estaba solo y me veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me mordí el labio inferior, esperando un chantaje o una burla, pero en cambio me dijo algo que me descolocó.

— Sé que es lo que tienes— canturreó felizmente— pero no se lo diré a nadie…

— ¿A cambio de qué? — no me fiaba de él, algo dentro de mi decía que me mantuviera alejado de ese chico, y si guardaba silencio, algo me pediría a cambio.

— ¡Huy! — Se rió— entonces es cierto que los huérfanos desconfían de todos y de todo— negó suavemente con la cabeza— no te pido nada a cambio, simplemente sé mi amigo.

Le miré con sorpresa, ¿Solo su amigo? Algo no andaba bien con ese niño, ladeé mi cabeza, estaba cansado como para pensar, y si solo quería que fuera su amigo, no había nada de malo. Acepté, aunque aquello me traería consecuencias atroces.

Al principio, nuestra amistad fue como una relación, él cuidaba de mí y yo simplemente me dejaba cuidar, él, enseguida me tomó confianza, en cambio yo no le había contado nada de mi vida, no tenía por qué saberlo. Poco a poco, fue rompiendo mi coraza, y comencé a confiar en él.

A los once años, Zeff me dio una sorpresa, me había adoptado y aquello me hiso sumamente feliz, lo veía como un padre y ahora lo sería.

— Tenía planeado adoptarte desde que comenzaste a trabajar aquí, en el Baratie— me dijo el día en que llegué a su casa— pero los tramites se hicieron largos y tediosos, me investigaron, ya sabes que soy soltero, y querían ver si no tenía antecedentes.

Entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, lo investigaron para ver que no fuera un pederasta, me hiso gracia, por que de todos modos, ¿Cuántos pederastas no se llevaron a mis "hermanos"? Zeff me enseñó lo que sería mi habitación, estaba de vacaciones de verano y pronto cumpliría los doce, y entraría a la secundaria.

Había a cordado con Gin, que entraríamos en la misma escuela, me había confesado que se sentía más a gusto conmigo que con los demás niños de la clase. Para entrar a la secundaría que queríamos, teníamos que hacer un examen de admisión, con mi promedio de la primaria había obtenido una beca y más el salario que Zeff me daba, que aun a pesar de que fuera mi padre adoptivo me seguía dando mi salario.

Cuando presentamos el examen de admisión, me di cuenta de que aquella secundaria era por lo más excéntrica, había todo tipos de jóvenes, y aquello me llenó de confianza, Gin se sentó detrás de mí, como habíamos acordado, el era inteligente al igual que yo, pero a veces divagaba en su mundo, se ponía serio y miraba lejanamente. Nunca me preocupó aquello. Yo tomaba los ejercicios de Doctorine desde que me diagnosticó pre-esquizofrenia, asi que había momentos en los que no estaba con él.

Pero siempre que deseaba aun que sea estar solo, él siempre se reusaba a dejarme, era como si fuera mi sombra y a veces aquello me asfixiaba. Presentamos el examen, nos darían los resultados en una semana. Personalmente el examen había sido demasiado fácil, pero aun así, temía no superar las expectativas.

Cuando Zeff me adoptó, me hice una promesa muda, le agradecería todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, dándole algo con qué enorgullecerse, temía quererlo, por que a las pocas personas que quise, siempre les pasaba algo.

— ¡Sanji! — Gin había salido antes que yo de hacer aquel examen— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Normal— le respondí secamente, evitando que me abrazara, no aguantaba el contacto con los hombres, me ponía tenso y a la defensiva.

— ¿Cómo normal? — me dijo mientras vi como su vista se le desviaba hacia un par de chicas, al contrario que yo, el ya sabía mucho del tema de los adultos, se podría decir que él era un chico de mente precoz.

— Lo suficientemente bien— le repiqué con desgana, mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo un frasco de Paroxetina y sacaba una pastilla y me la tragaba sin agua— lo básico.

— Odio que te drogues— me miró molesto— deja de tomar eso.

— No son drogas— caminé mientras él me seguía— si fueran drogas, créeme que ya estuviera controlado.

— Pero debes de dejarlo— me había insistido, siempre era así, decía que si yo estaba enfermo era por que asi nací y que debería de dejar de ocultar mi verdadero yo.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto— le callé, ya molesto— puede que ya no tenga aquellos ataques, pero se pueden presentar en cualquier momento. Y no quiero estar fuera de control.

Me miró indignado, y caminó aun más deprisa, suspiré, siempre era lo mismo con Gin, no entendía la gravedad de mi enfermedad.

**[+]**

Terminé de hablar y miré de soslayo a Zoro, quien lucía tenso, no me había interrumpido en lo largo de mí charla, aquello me dejaba un poco descolocado, por qué le estaba abriendo mi corazón y él no me estaba juzgando. Esperaba muy dentro de mí, que me dijera que se quería olvidar de mí.

— Creo que ya tengo que irme— le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá— ya se están por cumplir las dos horas…

— Odio a Gin— me interrumpe y me jala de la ropa hasta hacerme caer encima de él— lo odio— me susurra en mi oreja—ese maldito.

Observo la pared blanca de aquel cuarto de visita, sé que le odia, desde el primer momento que se conocieron hubo una rencilla silenciosa entre ambos, ninguno confiaba en el otro.

— Cabeza de césped— le hablo mientras trato de levantarme— se está terminando nuestro tiempo.

— No— me gruñe y me empuja recostándome en el sofá, mientras se posiciona sobre mí— soborné a Fullbody.

Le miro sorprendido, para pagarle a un guardia de Impel Down, se debe de ofrecer una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, le miré molesto, entonces era cierto, se había vuelto parte del bajo mundo.

— ¡Estúpido idiota! — Le grito, no quería que se ensuciara, no quería que me siguiera— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me mira con su único ojo dorado, esa mirada que me tira es de profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento, aun que a la vez tan fiera.

— Son cosas mías, cejas de sushi— me dice mientras me besa con pasión— no te debe de preocupar lo que haga o deje de hacer.

— Eres un completo imbécil— le reprocho tratando de concentrarme en él— ¿Cuánto pagaste?

— Lo suficiente para dos horas más.

Trago saliva, ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué tanto gana para poder pagar quinientos mil yens? Si cree que no sé cuánto cuesta sobornar a Fullbody, está muy equivocado.

— Sanji— me susurra sacándome de mis pensamientos—, ¿podríamos…?

— ¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso? — me rio.

Me besa desenfrenadamente, como si fuera la primera vez de tanto tiempo que no me hubiera probado, reconozco que Zoro está molesto, siempre lo está cuando le hablo de Gin, es algo que simplemente él trata de evitar escuchar, pero hoy le hablé un poco de él.

Siento como comienza a deslizar el cierre de mi traje, y me desviste poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo, yo simplemente le desabrocho su camisa y palpo aquella enorme cicatriz que surca sobre su pecho, siempre me ha gustado acariciarla, noto como mis vellos se comienzan a erizar cuando Zoro baja a mi cuello y comienza a lamer y chuparme con suma lentitud.

Trato de desabrocharle aquel pantalón que lleva puesto, pero me detiene con su mano, dándome a entender que él se encargará de todo, y que me deje llevar por él. Cierro los ojos al sentir como desliza su lengua por todo mi pecho, y se dirige lentamente a mis pezones, mordiéndolos y succionándolos con sumo cuidado. Suspiro, sabe muy bien donde tocar y eso me encanta. Me hace sentarme, pero al darle la espalda, me sujeta firmemente.

— ¡Sanji! — Me dice alarmado— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la espalda?

¡Maldición! Se me había olvidado las cicatrices de mi espalda, muerdo mis labios, mientras siento como Zoro pasa lentamente sus manos sobre mis heridas, a un están un poco abiertas, pero ya no duelen como los primeros días.

— No es nada— le digo sin más— son solo lastimadas.

— Estas no son solo lastimadas— me replica con seriedad— Sanji, date la vuelta.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es nada! — le grité mientras me daba la vuelta— ¡Joder Zoro! ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí!

No me contesta, solo me mira con tristeza, mientras yo trato de desviar mi rostro de aquella mirada tan triste que tiene, me siento jodidamente mal por reclamarle por tanta atención que me da, pero asi es él y no lo puedo cambiar.

— Dime quien fue— me dice mientras comienza a acariciar mi pecho y me empuja para recostarme nuevamente— Sanji, lo mataré, dime ¿quién te puso la mano encima?

— No te diré nada— digo mientras ahogó un gemido, el bastardo se había dirigido hacia mi estomago y chupaba con lentitud mi ombligo— se cuidarme perfectamente.

— Si, ya veo como te cuidas— me dice mientras embiste mi ombligo con su lengua— Sanji, trata de no meterte en problemas.

— ¡Mmmh! — gimo, aquellas embestidas que me da con su lengua son tan placenteras— ¿Qu.. qué qui.., quieres qu..é… haga? — Le digo tratando de controlar mi voz, que se corta por el placer— Los… los problemas me buscan a mi… ¡Dios! ¡Zoro!

Arqueo mi espalda lleno de placer, estaba quitándome el bóxer con los dientes, y aquello era endemoniadamente genial, siento como recorre mi vientre y con su lengua pasa muy cerca de mi miembro, pero se va de largo hasta mis piernas, y comienza a chupar mis muslos, ¡Dios! Su lengua recorre todo lo largo que son mis piernas y se detiene en la cara interna de las rodillas, aquel lugar es sumamente sensible, y con sus dientes comienza a mordisquear mis pantorrillas, llega a mis tobillos y con una fuerte mordida me pone a mil, mis piernas son mis zonas erógenas, y el muy cabrón sabe como tocarlas.

Llega a mis pies y lame mis dedos, gimo ya sin poder controlarme, se siente tan bien, tan jodidamente bien.

— Sigues siendo muy sensible— me dice burlonamente— me encantas.

Y no me dice más, lentamente sube de nuevo y toma con ambas manos mi miembro, que ya está completamente erecto, comienza a masturbarme parsimoniosamente, sus manos son tan toscas, pero me encantan. Comienzo a mover mis caderas, para poder intensificar el placer, pero siento algo que me hace echar mi cabeza hacia atrás, Zoro comienza a lamerme el pene, que con sumo regodeo comienza a succionar y lamer tan rápidamente a como mis caderas le marcaban.

— ¡Ah! ¡Zoro! — Gimo— ¡Más rápido!

Siento como coloca tres de sus dedos en mi boca y comienzo a chuparlos con deleite, no puedo ahogar los gemidos que vienen después de que aun con más rapidez me comienza a succionar, abro mi ojo izquierdo y le miro atentamente, Zoro me devuelve la mirada, y me pierdo en aquel dorado de su ojo, me veo reflejado, veo como tengo aquellos dedos dentro de mi boca, como mi cabello está empapado de sudor y se pega a mi cara, y noto que estoy sumamente sonrojado.

— ¡Zoro! — le digo entre gemidos— ¡Mmmh! Me vengo…

Lejos de detenerse aumenta la velocidad, haciendo que me viniera en su boca, siento como mí miembro palpitaba desenfrenadamente, mientras poco a poco Zoro se tragaba mi semen. Abro mi ojo y veo como se relame, mientras saca de mi boca sus dedos, y dirige uno a mi entrada.

— Relájate— me pide, mientras adentra su digito y yo cierro fuertemente mi ojo, duele, pero sé que el placer pronto vendrá.

Cuando siente que puede meter otro dedo, lo entierra y comienza a moverlos, simulando penetrarme, mueve con soltura aquellos dígitos y comienzo a jadear nuevamente, ya con el tercer dedo dentro comienzo a gritar de placer, tocaba con facilidad mi próstata y me derretía en sus manos, literalmente. Mi miembro poco a poco volvió a tomar rigidez y siento como con cuidado comienza a sacar sus dedos.

Se posiciona sobre mí, y con suma lentitud adentra su miembro, arqueo la espalda de dolor, el pene de Zoro es tan grande, que aun no me acostumbro cuando se adentra, se detiene y me besa la frente, como tratando de disculparse por hacerme sentir dolor.

Me voy acostumbrando y comienzo a mover mis caderas, indicándole con eso que ya puede moverse.

— ¡Sanji! — Suspira con su voz ronca— Eres tan estrecho…

El sentirle dentro, mientras que mi miembro era apretado por su vientre es muy excitante, comienzo a moverme rápidamente, para que él aumentara la profundidad de sus embestidas, jadeo, ya presa del placer, no me importa nada… Siento como muerde mi hombro, marcándome como suyo, lejos de hacerme daño, de sentir dolor, siento una masoquista sensación de placer, que me hace desbordarme sobre el vientre de él.

Siento como mis paredes comienzan a apretarle, y como con unas embestidas más se viene dentro. Ambos jadeamos, sudorosos y cansados… Cierro mi ojos y…

**[…]**

"_Tu cuerpo siempre será mío, Sanji, yo soy el único al que debes de recurrir. Por que tu cuerpo ya me pertenece… y por más que trates de borrarme de tu memoria, menos lo harás"_

_Estoy recostado mientras le veo vestirse, me duele todo el cuerpo, no recuerdo que pasó en realidad, pero mi cabeza me duele demasiado._

**[…]**

Comienzo a notar aquel frio que siempre me alerta de un ataque, empujo a Zoro y corro directo al baño, encerrándome y comienzo a vomitar, ¡No puede ser! ¡Fui violado! Tiemblo mientras escucho como Zoro daba golpes desesperados a la puerta.

— ¡Sanji! — Escucho— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— No es nada— trato de relajarme, pero comienzo a marearme— no tengo nada, no te preocupes.

**[…]**

"_Si Zoro supiera que fui yo tu primero… ¿Qué diría?" _

**[…]**

Ahora todo tenía sentido, comenzaba a encajar las piezas, ya no me controlé.

— Zoro— jadeé— te necesito.

Escuché como dejaba de aporrear la puerta, me acerqué a la manija y abrí el baño. Me miró, y su mirada se tensó al verme llorar y temblar con desesperación, ¡Me sentía sucio! Y ahora estaba evidenciándome ante mi pareja, mostrándome cual soy, cuando me da mis ataques, y este era potente.

Zoro me recostó en el sofá y comenzó a hablarme, a decirme que siempre estaría a mi lado, que nunca me abandonaría, lloré como un niño, por qué siempre que me decían aquello, acababa yéndome a los brazos de otro y ahora ese otro, estaba muerto.

— Maldito Gin— susurró Zoro— te hiso dependiente de él.

Me tensé, ¡Era cierto! Comencé a jadear nuevamente, ¡Soy un idiota! Necesitaba desaparecer, ¡Lo maté y no está!

"_Lo mataste" _si, lo hice, _"Y él te está esperando"_ pero, yo no quiero irme con él, quiero estar con Zoro. _"Él te perdonará, deja que Zoro viva sin ti, solo le haces daño"_ Eso… eso es cierto, solo le lastimo, ahora mismo estoy siendo una molestia para él.

— Hablé con Law— me dijo Zoro— me dijo, que padeces de Esquizofrenia y de otra enfermedad mental que te reúsas a decir… ¿Me puedes decir que enfermedad es?

¡Maldito Law! Miro a Zoro con ira, el no se mueve y me aferra mas a sus brazos, quiero irme, me mira como no quiero que lo hagan los demás, me mira con pena y tristeza.

— ¡No me mires de esa forma! — Le grito— ¡No tengas lastima de mí!

— Sanji, yo no te veo con lastima, sé que eres fuerte.

"_¡Miente!"_

— No, él nunca me mentiría— veo como Zoro se sienta y me trata de agarrar pero yo me alejo, sé que debe de pensar que estoy delirando y asi es.

"_Te abandonará"_

— No lo hará

"_Claro que lo hará, te matará si no tienes cuidado, ¡nos matará!"_

— ¡Cállate! — Grito— él no me dejará, por que confío en él— No es Gin y no me traicionará.

— Sanji, ven— me llama— Sabes que te amo, y que nunca te dejaré solo.

— Losé, marimo— le Sonrio maniáticamente—, losé.

**Continuará.**

**Notas de Naghi-tan: **Bueno, como les dije, esta sentencia se dividió en dos partes por que me quedó algo larga, quisiera saber sus opiniones, si mi lemon me salió del asco o fue asi de peor es nada XD, calculo que este fic tendrá siete capítulos y de ahí me voy con el Kid Law, Sanji todavía no termina de contar su vida, ha pasado tantas cosas, que por eso en el primer capitulo le había dicho a Zoro que tendría el privilegio de juzgarle, se que deprimí a mas de uno con el capitulo anterior, pero dije que este fic es drama, den gracias que no hay horror, porque si no, detallaría TODO, donde habrá horror será en el fic de Doflamingo y Cocodrile, y en el final de los fics, van tres votos con final gris contra uno del final negro, ya les diré cuando se cierren las votaciones. Muchas gracias a los que me leen, en cerio, lo aprecio. Nos vemos el viernes owo

Tchao!


	4. Tercera Sentencia

**Dépendant à vous**

ZoSan

Versión Lacrymosa

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Género: **Drama y Tragedia

**Anime/Manga: **One Piece

**Betas: **Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami chan –Nami ZoSa-

**Aviso: **AU, personajes un poco OCC, y BL. Si no te gusta la tragedia, abstente a leer. De inicio a fin el tema musical del fic es Revolving Doors de Gorillaz, cuando cambie de escena con estos signos **[***] **Favor de poner la canción Stylo de Gorillaz. Este capítulo tiene alto contenido sexual y violencia, asi como escenas que no son aptas para las personas sensibles a la sangre (no es que el capitulo chorree sangre), leer queda bajo su propio riesgo.

**Notas de Autor: **wow, voy entrando y checo que ya tengo demasiados comentarios, la verdad muchísimas gracias nwn eso me hace sumamente feliz, disculpen no a ver actualizado el viernes, es que esta semana estuve algo atareada y aparte estuve realizando investigaciones para esta sentencia, ya les he dicho que este fic lo hago en este instante, o sea que lo que voy pensando lo voy escribiendo y se lo doy a checar a mis betas quienes me dicen: Naghi-tan eso no va o es demasiado pronto para esa escena y ahí me ven corrigiendo y quitando y poniendo, depende del comentario. ¡Nena! Ookami Chan, sabes que el fic te lo dedico enteramente, esas horas de zapes que me das por teléfono, debido a que no se me ocurre nada te las agradezco… Aunque luego te proyectas XD. Bueno, he aquí la tercera sentencia, que también planeaba dividirla, pero me dije: Naghi-tan… ya déjalo asi de largo, no ves que te atrasaste. Pues bien, aquí va.

**Resumen:** ¿Me perdonas? Por que soy un ser egoísta, por que no pensé en ti… ¿Me perdonas? Porque cuando lo escuché dormir… simplemente sucedió… ¿Me perdonas? Por que ahora tú haces lo posible por sacarme de aquí… ¿Me perdonas Zoro? Por que te contaré todo desde inicio a fin, esperando que entiendas y comprendas este peso que aun llevo encima… Perdóname Zoro, porque yo no puedo perdonarme.

**Tercera Sentencia.**

"_Perdóname, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte junto con mil años de amor y sinceridad"_

Lejos de asustarse o alejarse de mí, Zoro me sonrió con ternura, mirándome con su ojo derecho, que tenía un extraño brillo, como si por dentro, él fuera feliz.

— Tiene más de dos años que dejaste de usar ese tono conmigo— se comenzó a reír.

— No me sentía capaz de hacerlo— me sinceré, y es que realmente habían pasado dos años desde que usaba aquel tono, y nunca pensé que extrañara aquello— ¿Acaso no me temes?

— Sé que no me harás daño— observé cómo se acomodaba en el sofá y le daba ligeras palmadas, indicándome que me sentara a su lado, lo hago y tomo lugar a su derecha —Cejas de sushi, yo te amo con tus defectos y virtudes.

Me toma con su brazo derecho y me aferra en un abrazo asfixiante, haciéndome que le mire atentamente, trata de besarme, pero desvío el rostro, le temo, su amor es tan temible, que siento que no lo merezco.

— Sanji— me replica, ahora tomando mi rostro con ambas manos— ¿Qué tengo que hacer, para que entiendas que te amo asi como eres?

No le respondo, al contrario, me quedo callado y muerdo mi labio inferior, sintiéndome como aquel niño que evitaba llorar mordiéndose siempre el labio, este es un tic que siempre he tenido y que infantilmente no he podido quitarme la costumbre de hacerlo.

— Voy a ducharme— le digo, aún sin mirarle— estoy asqueroso, y necesito asearme.

Me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo al baño, sin darle tiempo a que me hable, coloco el pestillo y comienzo a ducharme, me siento asqueroso, siento que él no me merece, que merece algo mejor que este chico esquizofrénico. Comienzo a llorar, el sentimiento de tristeza se apodera de mí, la depresión es una emoción con la que he tenido que lidiar desde pequeño. Aquello siempre me hace querer enrollarme y llorar a viva voz, porque siempre trato de reprimir y me marea, me lastima y me molesta.

— Cejas de diana— me habla— cuando termines de ducharte, hablaremos bien de este tema, tengo que saber que tienes en realidad.

Cierro los ojos, soy un estúpido, lo sé, siempre, desde que le conocí, he tratado de alejarlo de mí. Me he comportado borde con él, pero más se aferra, es como si sintiera la necesidad de ser mi guardián y yo me siento ridículamente bien estando a su lado. Zoro tiene razón en haberme dicho que Gin me hizo dependiente de él, siempre que pasaba algo, él estaba ahí. Pero fui un idiota al no darme cuenta que él era el que creaba aquellas situaciones, en las que siempre me sentía sobajado y menospreciado…

Cierro el pase de la regadera, tomo una toalla que se haya doblada en el baño y comienzo a secarme lentamente, solo necesito despejarme, porque por más que trato de entenderme… por más que trato de descifrar y comprender aquel sicodélico amor que siento por Zoro, más me siento confundido.

Al salir, me encuentro que él está recostado en el sofá, tapándose la cara con un brazo. Camino silenciosamente y me recuesto encima suyo, le veo atentamente, analizando cada pedazo de su ser. Noto que quita su brazo y me mira fijamente con su ojo derecho, que es tan dorado que me hace perderme en el, siento que aquel ojo es como el de un tigre, tan depredador, tan acechante. Le sonrío pícaramente, sé que no es el momento, pero se me antoja otra ronda.

— Oe, cabeza de alga— le susurro mientras le muerdo su oreja izquierda, esa donde debería de llevar aquellos tres pendientes que me gustan tanto— No necesitas hacer nada para demostrarme que me amas, solo déjame ser yo.

Me jala del cabello y me da un beso tan brusco pero lleno de aquella pasión que controla muy bien, ahora yo quiero que desborde aquella pasión para mí, lo necesito. Siento que Zoro es más necesario para mí, que Gin, necesito estar con Zoro, necesito sentirlo.

Y ahora comprendo, mientras le devuelvo el beso con más intensidad, que es mi cabeza la que me juega malas pasadas, que me hice dependiente de Gin por sus constantes chantajes, que Zoro en verdad me ama tal y como él dice, con aquel puro y sincero amor que nunca nadie me dio.

Me toca a mí hacerle sentir el cielo, y eso haré, quiero que él sienta que en verdad le amo, con este sentimiento enfermizo, que me asfixia de tanto que lo reprimo.

Bajo a su cuello y comienzo a darle pequeñas mordidas, lamo y succiono, mientras escucho aquellos gemidos que trata de reprimir, Zoro es muy sensible en el área del cuello y la espalda. Me aferro a él, mientras siento como su entre pierna empieza a despertar, comienza a acariciarme la espalda, mientras noto como va pasando las yemas de sus dedos suavemente en las heridas de mi espalda.

— Marimo— jadeo mientras bajo a sus pectorales— ¿Aún me amas, aunque tenga cicatrices? ¿Aunque mi cuerpo esté marcado por estas heridas?

— Sanji— escucho que gime, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración— Está de más que me preguntes…— arquea su espalda cuando succiono uno de sus pezones— ¡Mmmh! Con, ¡ah! O sin heridas, te seguiré amando, por que eres tú.

Bajo mis manos hacia sus caderas, y desciendo lentamente a su vientre que está dividido en seis, lamo aquellas líneas que le remarcan aquel abdomen, mientras mi mano derecha comienza a masturbarle y con la izquierda comienzo a acariciarle toda la línea de la espalda.

Sus vellos se erizan al sentir mis dedos pasar por toda su columna, y ahora me entretengo con su ombligo, que succiono, como si estuviera comiendo una ostra, buscando aquel néctar que sé que nunca encontraré, pero que se siente completamente genial el buscarle.

— Sanji— suspira mi nombre.

Yo sigo masajeándole su hombría con total lentitud, tomándome mí tiempo, voy descendiendo lentamente con mi lengua y lamo poco a poco hasta llegar a su miembro, noto que se tensa, sonrío, aun no… todavía no.

Sigo de largo, yéndome hacia sus piernas, le muerdo tan despacio, sin enterrar los dientes, sigo bajando hasta que le hago abrir y flexionar sus torneadas piernas, lamo la cara interna de sus muslos, y simulo morderle, cosa que le hace jadear, para nosotros los hombres, aquellas zonas son muy sensibles.

Alzo mi rostro sin parar de lamerle, y veo como tiene su ojo derecho cerrado, mientras sus mejillas tienen un notorio color carmín, relamo mis labios, él está cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

— Zoro— gimo, mientras me siento del otro lado del sofá—, siéntate.

Abre su ojo, y observo cómo se acomoda delante mío aun turbado, estiro mis piernas y comienzo a acariciarle el pecho con mis pies.

— ¿Sabes que sigue? — pregunto mientras desciendo lentamente el pie derecho a su hombría, veo como se tensa y asiente, claro que sabe que sigue, pocas veces he jugado con él, y cuando lo hago, siempre uso mis pies y mis piernas. Con el pie izquierdo y la sostengo con la planta del pie y con la derecha comienzo a acariciar todo su falo. Asi estuve por dos minutos, mientras escucho como gime con más intensidad, ahora con ambos pies comienzo a masturbarle con mayor rapidez.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sanji! — Gime mientras mueve sus caderas al compás de mis pies, y me ve fijamente mientras le masturbo— ¡Eres un bastardo pervertido! ¡Ah!

Sonrio, porque solo he jugado con él, relamo nuevamente mis labios y comienzo a mover más deprisa ambos pies, mis plantas están resbaladizas, debido a su líquido pre seminal, aquello es tan excitante. Veo como su palo se irgue a más no poder, dando la clara señal de que su orgasmo está cerca. Dejo de masturbarle y me acerco hacia él, devorando por completo su hombría, meto en mi boca todo lo que puedo y comienzo a chupar y succionar con deleite, escucho que sus gemidos van en aumento y me pide más, que no pare y que vaya con más rapidez, siento como toma mis cabellos con sus manos y marca el ritmo con mayor rapidez, de reojo observo como él tiene su cabeza echada hacia atrás y está gimiendo sin poder controlarse, sigo moviéndome con mayor rapidez y con un gemido más siento como su néctar se derrama en mi boca.

Trago poco a poco su semen, mientras observo como su pecho se movía aceleradamente, tenía que sentirlo nuevamente, quería que estuviera dentro de mí, pero me sorprende al empujarme y recostándome a todo lo largo del sofá, veo como se posiciona sobre mi y sin preparación alguna, se empala con mi hombría.

Ambos jadeamos a la vez, él de dolor y yo de sorpresa, por que nunca me había dejado poseerle.

— Eres ¡Ah! — Gimo mientras siento como sus paredes me apresan tan deliciosamente— un idiota— jadeo, y trato de levantarme para besarle.

— Te dije ¡Mmmh! — me habla, mientras trata de mover sus caderas— que te demostraría cuanto te amo.

Me rio, aun tratando de controlar mis gemidos, Zoro siempre ha sido así de impulsivo, todo lo hace sin pensar en las consecuencias, sé que le duele horrores, pero al contrario que a mí, a Zoro le gusta sentir el dolor.

Comienza a moverse, haciéndome jadear de placer, se nota que es primerizo, le empujo para quedarme encima de él, tomo sus piernas y las subo arriba de mis hombros, algo que me caracteriza es mi extrema flexibilidad, que aprovecharé al máximo.

Comienzo a embestirle pausadamente, mientras flexiono mi pierna derecha, haciendo que me adentre aun más a él, la hombría de Zoro está nuevamente despierta, por aquella constante fricción que ejercen nuestros vientres. Ahora siento como Zoro se mueve tan rítmicamente, buscando profundizar aun más el contacto, siento algo y escucho como Zoro jadea, ¡Lo he encontrado! Golpeo nuevamente aquel punto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sanji! — Su gemido se escucha tan ronco, y veo como un hilo de saliva comienza a recorrerle la barbilla— ¡Mmmh!

Sé que no me dirá que le dé más duro, por que él no está acostumbrado a pedir, si no a dar, asi que embisto aun más fuerte, sintiendo que sus paredes me estrujan, ahogo un gemido y siento como Zoro se viene en nuestros vientres al ritmo que da un ronco gemido de placer, sus paredes se contraen, siento como si quisieran succionar hasta la última gota y ya no aguanto más, me vengo dentro de él y le muerdo fuertemente el hombro derecho, trato de normalizar mi respiración, pero casi me es imposible, se siente tan delicioso, tan rico.

¿Tanto asi me ama? Me pregunto mientras salgo de su interior y le beso ¿Tanto valgo para él?

Aun no me siento satisfecho, comienzo a besarle insistentemente, él se sienta y yo me posiciono sobre su regazo, restregándome con suavidad y abrazándole, me entran unas enormes ganas de arañarle aquella amplia espalda y lo hago.

Como reproche muerde mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, ahogo un gemido al sentir sus toscas manos acariciándome el trasero, siento como su miembro vuelve a despertar y suavemente adentro su falo en mi entrada.

— ¡Ah!— jadeo mientras me deslizo, y entrecierro mi ojo izquierdo, Zoro con una embestida toca mi próstata y yo comienzo a gemir lleno de placer— ¡Así marimo!

Muevo mis caderas al ritmo que Zoro me penetra, poco a poco voy moviéndome y me coloco de tal forma que mi espalda toca su pecho, ahora me impulso con mis piernas y comienzo a subir y bajar con velocidad, siento como Zoro toma mi miembro y comienza a masturbarme.

Toca mi punto en incontables ocasiones, el placer me enceguece y yo ya no puedo controlar mis gemidos, que son acompañados por los roncos suspiros de mi pareja, siento como un hilo de saliva recorre mi cuello, siento como Zoro me muerde los hombros y como mi interior se contrae.

— ¡Así Zoro!— Grito— ¡Dame más duro!— le exijo, y aun con más fuerza, siento como muerde mis hombros, casi puedo sentir la sangre recorrer mi espalda.

No puedo más, aquello es un placer que me gustaría sentir para siempre, pero algo me dice que hoy será el último día en que nos devoremos así de intensamente.

Siento el orgasmo venir y mancho el sofá, Zoro me aferra con sus dedos y con unas cuantas estocadas más se vierte dentro de mí.

Ambos estamos exhaustos, le beso y me mira con alegría, ese mal presentimiento no se quiere alejar, trato de que no se me note la preocupación.

— Sanji ¿Por qué estas pálido y frio?— me pregunta con preocupación.

— No lo sé Zoro— soy sincero— no lo sé.

**[+]**

Fullbody va jalándome de la correa, le miro molesto, ya ha tirado de aquella cadena como cinco veces y una de ellas me hizo caer de lleno al suelo. Tengo ganas de romperle la cara a patadas, pero no puedo debido a los grilletes. Ya en la entrada de mi celda, procede a quitarme todo rápidamente, suspiro hastiado, otra vez no pude partirle el rostro.

— ¿Qué te hiso ahora?— Kid, como siempre, se encuentra recostado en su cama, mirándome seriamente, lo cual hace tensarme, normalmente tiene una sonrisa maniática.

— Trató de tirarme más de una vez— camino con cautela hacia mi cama y me siento mirándole de frente.

— ¿Quieres que le mate?— me mira, y noto que sus pupilas están dilatadas.

"¡Rayos!" pienso, Kid sufre del Trastorno Disocial de Personalidad o más simplificado Trastorno Bipolar. Su primera personalidad es sádica, pero sabe cómo controlarse; su segunda personalidad es de un sociópata, los sociópatas no saben diferenciar que está bien y que está mal, ellos crean sus propias reglas, no les importa las normas impuestas por la sociedad, y son muy difíciles de reconocer, dado que saben mimetizarse entre las personas. Kid, al igual que muchos sociópatas, creo sus propias reglas.

Solo he visto siete veces esta personalidad, contando claramente esta, y lo mucho que ha hecho es romper algunas cosas y platicar conmigo, diciéndome que no me hará daño, porque me aprecia y soy uno de sus pocos amigos.

Sus leyes son: No toques lo que considere importante para mí; No me trates de controlar, me cabrea; y sobre todo, aléjate de mí, si tienes intenciones de matar… yo también. Si rompes esas leyes, considérate un cadáver.

Trago saliva, esta vez está muy tranquilo, escucho cuando abren la puerta, son los guardias que se encargan de repartir los medicamentos.

Kid se para lentamente, y camina hacia ellos, sé que algo pasará, lo presiento.

**[***] **

El guardia le da los medicamentos a Kid, que una vez en sus manos, las deja caer al suelo, coge a uno de los tres guardias y comienza a golpearlo directo en la cara, sus demás compañeros miran aterrorizados la escena, vemos como Kid lo avienta contra el vidrio de la puerta de nuestra celda, la sangre mancha aquel cristal.

— ¡Kuroashi! — Me llama uno de los guardias— ¡Detenlo!

— No… no puedo— murmuro mientras estoy temblando lleno de pánico. Kid está descontrolado y yo estoy teniendo otro ataque, ¿Qué puede salir peor?

"_Serás así" _Escucho aquella voz.

— Ya lo soy— respondo en voz alta, haciendo que los otros dos guardias me vean espantados. Estoy cansado de temerme, veo como van entrando más y más guardias y como uno a uno van levantando sus armas hacia Kid— Sabes— me digo— ¿Qué puedo perder? Gin está muerto y aquí estoy encerrado, esperando otro juicio. Quizás muera, pero tengo que hacer las cosas bien, si me condenan a muerte, que sea por qué maté a más de uno.

"_¡Detente!"_

Ignoro aquella voz que por años me ha atormentado, y corro a ayudar a Kid, es tiempo de devolverle los favores que me ha hecho. Coloco las manos al suelo y comienzo a girar dando patadas y tirando las armas que nos están apuntando.

— Sanji— me habla Kid— ¿Quién fue?

Parpadeo mientras pateo a un guardia que está tirado en el suelo, no sé a qué se refiere y lo más seguro es que se haya dado cuenta de mi duda hacia su pregunta.

— ¿Quién te lastimó la espalda? — me aclara seriamente.

No puedo creerlo, su segunda personalidad salió a flote por mi culpa, tal vez Kid estaba demasiado arrepentido por no haberme protegido y lleno de culpabilidad dejó de controlarse. Comienzo a reírme a viva voz, estamos muertos, lo sé, y solo por mi culpa de no saber protegerme.

— Fue Borsalino— respondo, ya no tengo de otra,

— Necesitamos a Ace y a Cocodrile— me mira— sé que tú puedes abrir estas puertas.

_¿Cómo se dio cuenta? _Es lo que pienso, ya no hay salida, si quiere matar a Borsalino, no se lo podré sacar de la cabeza, me compadezco de nosotros.

Vuelvo a dar una serie de patadas, y aunque en verdad sienta mucho remordimiento, tomo a uno de los guardias que están en el suelo y lo arrastro para posicionar su mano en la ranura digital, marco una serie de códigos y la puerta se abre de par en par.

Para abrir la celda de Ace y Cocodrile, tenemos que recorrer cincuenta celdas más, jadeo, por que eso significa echar a correr y llevar a rastras a este guardia.

— Hazte a un lado.

Sigo la orden que me da Kid y veo como a patadas rompe la muñeca del sujeto, escucho como truena el hueso debido a semejantes golpes. Aprieto los dientes al ver cómo le arranca el brazo y como para dejar de escucharlo gritar, le rompe a patadas la mandíbula. Trato de contener mis arqueadas, sabía que Kid era un asesino fuera de la cárcel, pero no me imaginaba que fuera tan sádico.

Doy gracias a que no me dé aquel miembro cercenado, el asco que siento no lo puedo controlar, corro a lado suyo, y escuchamos como la alarma ha sido activada, tenemos que darnos prisa, por que se me será difícil abrir la celda si llegan a poner la segunda barrera.

Los guardias salen como hormigas y comienzan a seguirnos, nuestras zancadas son cada vez más grandes, Kid arremete a diestra y siniestra contra los oficiales que salen a nuestro paso, escucho disparos, pero los evadimos. Entramos a un pasillo oscuro, ahí solo hay cinco celdas, veo unos ojos que me son conocidos, sin pensarlo mucho, Kid se detiene abruptamente y coloca esa mano y yo rápidamente marco los códigos, no sé si él nos sirva, pero tengo una corazonada a que sí lo hará.

— Estúpidos— nos reprocha enfadado— ¿Qué planean hacer?

— Encontrar a Borsalino y matarlo— responde sin más Kid— Mihawk, te deberé una si nos ayudas.

— Ya estoy muerto desde que abrieron mi celda— responde fríamente— no tengo de otra.

— Lo siento— le digo mientras echamos a correr.

— Cállate— me sisea con molestia— de haber sabido que eras un estratega, hubiéramos hecho un plan para escapar de este maldito lugar.

Tiene razón, pero no digo nada, si yo hubiera querido, hubiese escapado desde el día en que entré, pero no lo hice.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, hay dos desviaciones, uno a la derecha y otro que es curveado a la izquierda, tomamos el segundo, estoy cansado, aquella sesión con Zoro me está haciendo pagar la factura.

Vemos como delante de nosotros hay más guardias, aun cansado, aumento la velocidad u hago un molinete para después hacer una serie de patadas que dejan a la mayoría inconscientes, Mihawk corre y toma una macana del suelo y con ella noquea a los demás, parpadeo sorprendido, por que solo le llevó menos de un minuto.

Echamos a correr y llegamos a la celda de Ace y Cocodrile, ambos nos quedan viendo, el mayor se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano y Ace nos sonríe felizmente.

— ¡Chicos! — Nos grita el pecoso— ¿Cómo salieron?

— Cállate— sisea Cocodrile— ¡Bastardos mal paridos! — nos regaña— ¿Dónde quedó la poca cordura que tienen?

— ¡Oh! — Se ríe Kid— cállate Cocodrile, no eres el indicado para hablarnos de cordura. Apúrate Sanji.

— Coloca la mano ahí— le digo tratando de no ver aquel pedazo de carne— yo no pienso tocar aquello.

— De acuerdo.

Pone la mano y comienzo rápidamente a teclear el código de apertura.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? — esa voz de vago, que arrastra la ultima silaba.

— ¡Borsalino! — exclamamos todos.

No nos dimos cuenta en qué momento llegó, mira de reojo a Kid, quien simplemente se truena los nudillos, Mihawk toma una posición de ataque, coloca la macana delante suyo y flexiona su pierna derecha.

— Para no saber que está bien o mal— dijo Borsalino con tono arrogante y con un deje de fastidio— Eutass Kid, ha llegado muy lejos.

— Y para ser un guardia de Impel Down, eres un maldito maniático— le responde molesto.

— Haz matado a veinte guardias— le señaló— no me creo que Kuroashi y Dracule, hayan hecho tantos estragos.

Me molesto, ¡me está menospreciando! Veo que Mihawk entrecierra sus ojos, creo que igual le molestó aquel mordaz comentario.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no hemos hecho nada? — Mihawk se para recto—recuerda que padezco de Psicosis.

— No me hagas reír, Dracule— se mofó el guardia— todos aquí sabemos que Akagami se inventó aquello para poder protegerte.

Mihawk se tensa y le mira ya con odio, asi que es protegido de Shanks.

— Y también sabemos que Kuroashi solo sufre de esquizofrenia paranoide— me señala— el que haya matado es normal, ese tipo de personas se sienten acechadas.

Suspiro ya con molestia, ¿Qué sabe de mí aparte de aquello? Nada, en mi corta vida, desde que Doctorine me diagnosticó aquella enfermedad, iba regularmente, con ella, para checar mi ansiedad, hubo cierto incidente que despertó una enfermedad que Doctorine ya había diagnosticado, pero que no me dijo hasta que lo presenté.

— Eres un imbécil confiado, Borsalino— le espeto con una suma molestia— El que solo les haya dicho que padezco de esquizofrenia, no deberían de creerlo.

— Aun que padezcas de otra enfermedad— Borsalino mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y me mira con un aburrimiento— No significa que tenga que tenerte miedo. Aquí, en esta prisión, se ha visto de todo.

Tiene razón, el que no haya dicho que padezco del Trastorno de Personalidad Antisocial, no significa gran cosa, de hecho, no me hace más temible. Pero me enfada la manera en que nos trata, como si fuéramos simples basuras y no personas.

— ¡Maldición! — Ruge Ace— ¡No toquen eso!

Estaba tan distraído que no me fijé que estábamos nuevamente rodeados, y que algunos guardias estaban destrozando las pertenencias de Ace y Cocodrile, ambos peleaban con sumo enfado, se habían metido a su espacio.

— Yo que ustedes— Cocodrile les advirtió sonriendo— hago caso de su advertencia, Ace es sumamente afectivo con sus pertenencias.

Sucedió lo contrario, lejos de alejarse, lejos de no tocar aquellas cartas que Ace atesoraba con mucho recelo, las pisotearon y rompieron sin miramientos. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna. Ace padece del Trastorno del Control de los Impulsos, inclinado a piromanía, recé en mis adentros, de que por lo que más quisieran, ellos no llevaran algo que detonara.

En un simple parpadeo, Ace comenzó a golpear a todos los guardias, ciego de furia, su mirada era tan fiera, como si ya no razonara, escucho como cae un encendedor, maldigo, aunque sea una cosa muy pequeña, Ace sabe cómo hacer que la cosa arda. Y ahora seremos testigos de su Piromanía. Nosotros esperamos lo peor, vemos como sonríe y toma el encendedor, se quita su overol y quedando en bóxers, enciende su ropa aventándolo contra su celda y cerrándola en el proceso. Dudo que todo arda, pero al contrario, Ace busca más y más prendas, y en el proceso de su búsqueda, da con una metralleta, dispara hacia los demás guardias, y contra Borsalino, que borra su sonrisa y abre sus ojos con terror.

Kid gruñe enfadado, él quería encargarse de aquel guardia. Echamos nuevamente a correr, cuando siento un piquete en mi pierna derecha, volteo y veo a Rob Lucci, Enel y Akainu, quienes tienen unas pistolas de sedantes. Caigo poco a poco, perdiendo la conciencia.

**[***]**

Me duele el cuerpo, abro los ojos poco a poco, y delante de mí se encuentra Rob Lucci, quien solamente me ve con desprecio, trato de moverme, pero me es imposible, me fijo bien, estoy con el pecho descubierto, es más, solo cargo mis bóxers.

— Que bueno que hayas despertado— me dice— no es divertido si estás inconsciente.

— ¿Y los demás? — pregunto preocupado.

— No deben de preocuparte— camina hacia la pared— preocúpate por ti, que ahora recibirás tu castigo, al igual que tus compañeros.

Ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir como comienza a golpearme con un pedazo de madera, el muy cabrón le colocó algunos clavos, me lanza una patada hacia la boca del estomago y escupo una enorme cantidad de sangre. No quiero pensar que castigo les están dando a los demás…

**[+]**

No sé en qué momento me desmayé presa del dolor, pero despierto en una celda, arrodillado, mis brazos están amarrados hacia el techo, me duelen y mis piernas están engrilletadas.

— Mínimo ya despertaste— la voz de Cocodrile me hace girar el rostro— los demás aun no despiertan.

Miro a mi alrededor, y me fijo que los demás están inconscientes, están amarrados de la misma manera que yo, noto que ya tenemos la ropa de la prisión puesta, siento un nudo en el estomago al ver la espalda de Ace, le quemaron y está a carne viva… Mihawk tiene cortaduras en su rostro y se asoman más en sus manos… Kid… el… está completamente bañado en sangre, se ve que sus lastimadas no fueron sanadas y Cocodrile tiene diversos moretones. No sé cómo me encuentre, pero lo más seguro es que no esté mejor que ellos.

— Nos juzgaran— me dice Cocodrile— el haber matado a Borsalino y más de cincuenta guardias nos hace acreedores de condena de muerte. Pero nos harán un juicio por puro protocolo.

Lo dije antes de comenzar esto, si me matan, será porque maté a más de uno. Sonrio, no pensé en Zoro nuevamente. Quizás y esta vez no me perdone, soy tan egoísta…

— Maldición— susurra Cocodrile— nuestras visitas se redujeron, ahora será una vez a la semana y tendrán que meterse a esta zona y el mismo día.

Cierro mis ojos, así que conoceremos a Law, Doflamingo, Luffy, Killer y a muchos más. Maldita sea, abro mis ojos nuevamente y enfoco hacia el vidrio que está delante de nosotros, siento que alguien nos mira. Me tenso, frente a mí, se encuentra Gin sonriéndome como en los viejos tiempos.

— Joder…

**Continuará…**

**Notas de Naghi-tan: **En verdad siento haber tardado en actualizar, esta semana como dije arriba, fue muy ajetreada, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, aunque dudo que les guste leer como torturan a los chicos… Me chuté los libros de asesinos seriales que hay en mi casa y me la pasé preguntando a mi siquiatra de los trastornos que mencioné a lo largo del fic. Agradezco a: **The Wanted**, **6shady9, Melibea del Tobo, Temari- swann, Nami Zosa, Lizz-Cerezo y Tazusa Inverse, **por sus reviews, también agradezco a los que me leen y que no se animan a dejar comentarios, no importa, pero quiero saber en qué estoy fallando, para asi mejorar. The Wanted, no me molesta que me digan que tengo ciertas faltas de ortografía, al contrario, me alegra que me digan aquello, obvio que si soy ficker, respeto todos sus comentarios y no, entre más reviews, mas feliz soy XD. Bien, antes de despedirme, les recomiendo leer el Fic de Sichodelico de Nami Zosa, que es mi beta, en sí, el fic es romántico, y se que necesitan dulzura después de leer este fic. Lo sé, me han dicho ¿Cómo puedes escribir aquello? ¿No te afecta? Bueno, respondiendo, he leído libros más sádicos y con contenido sicológico mas… perturbadores, que tienen historias verídicas. Últimamente, para hacer este fic, me chuto el canal de Discovery Investigation, ahí hablan de la mayoría de las enfermedades que menciono. Bueno, ahora sí…

Tchao!


	5. Cuarta Sentencia Parte 1

**Dépendant à vous**

ZoSan

Versión Lacrymosa

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Genero: **Drama y Tragedia

**Anime/Manga: **One Piece

**Betas: **Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami Chan –Nami Zosa-

**Aviso: **Personajes un poco OOC, contiene BL. Si no te gusta la tragedia abstente de seguir leyendo. De inicio a fin el tema musical del Fan Fic es **Revolving Doors **de **Gorillaz**. Contiene violencia física y sicológica, mención de violación… puede ser muy fuerte para personas que son muy sensibles a estos temas, leer queda bajo su propio riesgo.

**Notas de Autor: **Leí en algunos reviews que ya no es un fic melancólico, bueno, nunca fue mi intención que fuera melancólico XD de hecho todavía no acaba, quedan seis sentencias más y me paso con la versión Arsénico (KidLaw), para leer el final general, tendrán que esperarse como ocho versiones (le aumenté, es que las ideas surgieron) entra como próxima versión el de Mihawk x Shanks (me spoilié), es como una saga XD. Agradezco el apoyo de todos ustedes, y como dije en el aviso, contiene algo de violencia, nada de gore, todavía no me adapto. Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve enferma, y no me dejaban usar la lap, debido a que me mareaba y mucho. Debido a las reglas de Fan Fiction… si por algún motivo, me borran el fic (que la verdad dudo) ya me hice cuenta en Amor Yaoi (Naghi Tan) y estoy subiendo los capítulos de igual manera… salvo que haya apenas estoy en la primera sentencia, tengo que darles prioridad a ustedes (las quiero tanto)… hasta el momento va ganando el final gris contra uno que va por el final negro… si en Amor Yaoi se animan a votar y gana el gris, voy por el gris… pues juntaré las votaciones de ambas páginas, asi que, hasta la séptima versión, cerraré las votaciones. Como siempre, Ookami Chan (Nami Zosa) este fic te lo dedico enteramente. Ahí vamos…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Eiichiro Oda (Odacchi) yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Cuarta Sentencia Parte 1 de 3**

"_Cualquier hombre, a la vuelta de cualquier esquina, puede experimentar la sensación de lo absurdo, por que todo es absurdo"_

-Albert Camus-

No lo podía creer, frente de mí se encontraba el causante de mis desgracias.

"_Te dije que vendrías a mí"_

Traté de no pensar en nada, en no responderle, algo me decía que era cosa de mi mente, pero me aterraba el hecho de que podía escuchar claramente la voz de Gin.

―Cocodrile― le llamé, necesitaba preguntarle algo.

― ¿Qué quieres― se escuchaba agotado, él estaba a mi derecha, a mí izquierda se encontraba Ace, Mihawk estaba alado de Kid, quien se encontraba alado de Cocodrile― Habla.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ― Sí, había estado inconsciente y quería saber aunque sea el tiempo que llevábamos encerrados en este lugar, necesitaba distraerme, en no pensar en nada.

―Llevamos aquí dos días― me respondió― Aguanté todo el castigo, sé que todavía nos van a seguir torturando ya que esta celda no es la de las visitas. Dentro de cuatro días vendrán a visitarnos, pero antes de eso, hasta el día de nuestro juicio, nos seguirán torturando. Nos han quitado los medicamentos.

― ¿Enserio? ―Pregunté con nerviosismo― ¿No nos han medicado?

―No― me contestó secamente― quieren mostrarnos a como en verdad somos, no quieren que se sepa que hubo un error de seguridad de parte de ellos.

Entonces, necesitaré controlarme, aunque el que me quiten mis medicamentos y de golpe… Agradezco estar encadenado, porque me estoy alterando por la situación. Siento una opresión en mi pecho y trato de regularizar mi respiración.

― ¿Quién… quién está despierto? ― escucho la voz temblorosa de Ace.

―Kuroashi y yo― responde Crocodile― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Me duele mi espalda― dijo, vi de reojo como tenía una mueca de dolor― maldito Akainu. Si yo soy piromaniaco, no me imagino que es el.

― ¿Qué te hizo? ―Pregunté, más para no aburrirme que por curiosidad.

―El maldito me colocó placas de hierro caliente― me imaginé aquello― me dijo que si tanto me gustaba el fuego, que sintiera el calor que desprende. Es el peor dolor que he sentido en toda mi jodida vida.

―Si no mal recuerdo― me sobresalto, Mihawk hablaba con lentitud, también con una mueca de absoluto dolor, nunca me fijé en qué momento se había despertado― tú mataste a varias personas, quemándolas vivas.

―Se lo merecían― chistó molesto― eso ya es asunto mío, no me quejo del castigo en sí, me quejo de que ellos están más enfermos que nosotros.

Los cuatro asentimos, por mi mente pasa aquella sonrisa que Lucci lucia cuando comenzaba a torturarme, creo que para ser un guardián de Impel Down se tiene que estar igual de locos que los reclusos.

Me preocupaba Kid, quien aun no despertaba, por lo visto él se había llevado la peor parte, solo quisiera saber qué guardia se encargó de torturarle, por que al parecer fue golpeado y lastimado con objetos punzocortantes, a demás de oler a quemado.

"_¿Acaso quieres venir conmigo?"_

Siento que alguien toca mi hombro, palidezco, giro levemente mi cabeza hacia la derecha, detrás de mí se encuentra Gin, quien está vestido de la misma forma que le vi en su funeral: Traje negro, camisa azul cielo y aquella bandana blanca con líneas horizontales de color azul cielo. "Estoy tenso, por eso le puedo ver nítidamente", me digo mentalmente, cierro mi ojo, pero aun así le escucho, mientras siento como desliza su mano por mi pecho.

"_¿Tanto así me amas?"_ Siento asco, nunca le amé, pero para él, mi miedo y mi poca voluntad de enfrentarle era muestra de amor _"¿Qué dirá Zoro?"_ tiemblo ligeramente, le odio, aún muerto le sigo odiando, _"Eres mío"_ No me puedo controlar más.

― ¡No soy tuyo! ―Grito, haciendo que mis compañeros de celda den un respingo― ¡Déjame en paz maldito hijo de perra!

"_Amor, ¡Sabes que no lo haré!"_

― ¿Sanji? ― Ace gira su cabeza para poder verme― ¿Qué tienes?

"_¿Quiénes son ellos?"_ Tiemblo, su semblante ha cambiado por una de total furia, siento como me toma del cuello y trata de asfixiarme.

―Nadie que te importe― respondo, mientras trato de moverme, de alejarme de sus manos.

― ¿Qué tienes? ― Ahora es Crocodile el que me habla― ¡Diablos! ¡Kuroashi! ¡Reacciona!

Comienzo a moverme desesperadamente, quiero alejarme de él, pero entre más me muevo, más se acerca, casi puedo sentir su aliento en mi cuello, él, él está muerto, vi como lo enterraron, es más, ¡Yo me quedé hasta el final para asegurarme que jamás estuviera a mi lado! ¡Me quedé en el cementerio hasta la media noche para que estuviera más que seguro de que jamás lastimaría a Zoro!

― ¡Déjame! ― Grito― ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Yo te maté!

"_¿Estás tan seguro de eso?"_

― ¡Claro que estoy seguro! ― Comienzo a reírme, presa de la histeria que me embarga, siempre me hacía dudar, pero ahora no lo hará― ¡Claro que estás muerto!

― ¡Joder Kuroashi! ― me grita Crocodile― ¡Relájate!

―No le grites― Mihawk hablaba con suavidad― lo que menos necesita es que le digas que reaccione, está perdido dentro de su mente, y si él es fuerte, solo saldrá de aquel delirio.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ― la voz de Ace estaba quebrándose― No lo podemos dejar asi.

―No podemos hacer mucho― le consoló Mihawk― solo escuchar y tratar de tranquilizarle, no se puede hacer daño, está igual de inmovilizado que nosotros.

Les escuchaba atentamente, pero no podía controlarme, estaba tan desesperado, tan frustrado. Gin seguía acosándome, aún después de muerto, seguía lastimándome y yo no quería esto.

"_¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez?"_

―N-no, no hice nada contigo― susurré, me dolía la garganta y estaba cansado―, no recuerdo nada de eso.

"_¿Por qué bloqueas aquellos lindos recuerdos? Debes de saber la verdad"_

A mi mente comenzaba a pasar una serie de imágenes, sonidos, gritos, jadeos…

**[…]**

_Me encontraba acostado en medio de una cama inmensa, no podía moverme, simplemente estaba acostado, sin ataduras, ni nada que me retuviera, trataba de moverme, pero me era imposible. Estaba cansado y sentía mi cuerpo engarrotado, tenía la lengua entumecida, con el rabillo de mi ojo derecho, traté de inspeccionar aquel lugar… todo estaba oscuro, pero pude identificar el cuarto de Gin._

―_Sanji_

_Di un respingo, y fijé mi mirada hacia una esquina, en aquel rincón se encontraba sentado Gin, quien me veía con atención, traté de patalear, de gritar… pero era más que imposible, estaba completamente a su merced._

―_Despierta._

_Y como si fuera una orden, como si yo fuera una simple muñeca, parpadeé, sentándome enseguida en aquella cama. Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, pero lejos de incorporarme y salir huyendo… yo seguía ahí, con la mirada fija en el suelo, no podía levantar mi rostro, me dolía cada hueso._

― _¿Por qué me haces esto?_ ― _Me decía_― _¿Por qué dejas que Zoro se acerque a ti más de lo debido?_

_Sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi columna, se había acercado a mí y estaba incado arriba de la cama, se movía tan lentamente hacia a mí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con sus manos alzó mi rostro y me besó tan intensamente._

― _¿No ves que solo yo puedo tenerte?_ ―_ me besaba por todo el rostro_― _¿No ves que si él no se aleja de ti, tendré que matarlo como a las demás?_

_Comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, quería gritar, empujarle, inclusive rogarle para que me dejara en paz… pero era en vano, no respondía y ya sentía su lengua recorrer todo mi torso._

― _No sabes lo que me costó obtener esta droga_― _me susurró_― _todo para marcarte, para hacerte mío. _

**[…]**

Ahora, todo tiene sentido, ahora podía recordar aquella semana en la que desaparecí.

― ¡Sanji! ― La voz de Ace me estaba sacando de mi sopor― ¿Por qué lloras?

Mis lagrimas escurrían por todo el rostro, ¿Con qué cara miraré a Zoro? ¿Qué le diré? Mi cuerpo… este maldito cuerpo… fue de alguien más y… no de Zoro. Me siento terrible, me siento asqueado, ¿Por qué no había recordado antes esto?

― ¡Maldito seas! ― Grito, presa de la desesperación― ¡Maldito seas Gin! ¿No te cansas de hacerme sentir miserable?

―Kuroashi― Me llama Mihawk― ¿Quién es Gin?

―La persona que Sanji mató― Kid estaba tosiendo, apenas se acababa de despertar― cuando ingresó, el tenía más de un año de haber dejado su medicación y deliraba con frecuencia, pidiéndole disculpas a ese Gin.

― ¿Kijin no Gin? ― volvió a preguntar― ¿Sanji fue el que lo mató?

―Sí― respondí, me dolía la cabeza, pero no quería perderme de nuevo, tenía que recuperarme. Seguía temblando, presa de la ansiedad, mi frente estaba perlada en un sudor frio― Kijin no Gin era hijo de importante empresario, por eso mi condena no es del agrado de la mayoría de las personas, quieren que me maten, como muestra de lo importante que Gin fue para la sociedad.

Sonreí, si la sociedad supiera que la mayoría de los ricos pagaban por hacer experimentos en las personas y que obtenían más dinero en sucios negocios que tapaban con sus "obras de caridad", Gin, en su momento me enseñó aquel sucio mundo, en su momento creyó poder tenerme a su merced.

―A veces das miedo― se rió Ace― hace unos minutos estabas gritando como poseso y ahora te ríes. ¿Cómo te encuentras Kid? ― Todos volteamos a verle.

―De la mierda― vociferó― el maldito Enel es un completo raro.

― ¿Así que te tocó Enel? ― se rió Cocodrile― me compadezco, Califa es la que me tortura.

―Maldito bastardo― le increpo― te dieron a la más bonita, a mí me tocó Rob Lucci.

―Para mí todos ellos serían mejor que Akainu― dijo seriamente Ace― no creo aguantar mucho.

―Bueno, creo que yo corrí con un poco de suerte― Mihawk sonrió― aunque lo dudo mucho, Kaku es el responsable de torturarme.

Todos guardamos silencio, estos tres días en la que estaremos a merced de los guardias serán horribles, y sabemos cómo son nuestras respectivas parejas. No sé si Mihawk tenga a alguien que lo venga a visitar, no conozco las visitas de Crocodile, Ace tiene a más personas que le quieren, Kid… no lo sé, aparte de Trafalgar Law, no sé a quien más tiene.

Escucho sonidos de llaves, levanto mi rostro, Califa viene caminando muy lentamente, seguida de Lucci, Akainu, Kaku y Enel, parece ser que ya ha llegado la hora de nuestro castigo. Me pongo tenso, algo me dice que de esta saldré muy mal parado.

**[+]**

Lucci me empuja hacia un cuarto húmedo, lleno de moho, veo diversos instrumentos, trago saliva… es un cuarto de tortura… y está cubierto de sangre. Lucci me empuja, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta, me cuesta trabajo respirar.

La habitación parece ser digna de un cuarto donde antes los problemas mentales se pensaba se curaba con violencia física, con tortura, a Dios gracias que se había descubierto que aquello era verdaderamente falso.

―Kuroashi― aquel tono de voz que se carga Lucci es de completa seriedad, aunque creo que se divierte en esta situación―, sí me dices quien mató a Borsalino… te saltaras estas sesiones de tortura.

―No sé nada― respondo rápidamente, quieren que entregue a uno de mis compañeros, y no lo haré, por que sé que me está mintiendo, emplea el mismo tono de voz que Gin hacía para que yo le obedeciese.

Lucci toma mis cabellos y me azota contra la pared, sé que no le gustó la respuesta, pero es que otra cosa no diré, estoy aturdido por la sacudida que recibí.

―Por la información que obtuvimos de ti― Lucci continua hablando, mientras me hace sentarme al borde de una silla, no me deja que volteé a ver que hay detrás de mí― eras un estudiante de Gastronomía ¿Por qué alguien que vivió prácticamente en una cocina, quiere aprender a cocinar?

―Me era lo más lógico― respondo sinceramente― uno nunca termina de aprender nuevas cosas.

―Kuroashi, fuiste criado por el dueño del Baratie― me tensé, si sabían aquello, significaba que mi padre estaba en la mira de todos los noticiarios, no quiero que por mi culpa el Baratie quiebre―, es una lástima, creo que llegué a probar uno de tus platillos, no sé la verdad.

Lucci camina y se desaparece de mi rango de visión, siento que destapa algo, se siente tan frio, tan helado. Quiero voltear a ver, quiero saber que es aquello… pero un golpe en el estomago me avisa que no lo haga, Lucci ya se encontraba frente de mí. Me amarra mis manos y mis piernas con un alambre, las aprieta tan fuerte.

―Entonces ¿No me dirás quien fue? ― escucho a lo lejos, en otra habitación, el grito de Ace― Ese Akainu es muy impaciente― murmuró Lucci―, quizás tengo que comenzar.

No sé que me hará, pero no me retractaré de mis palabras, suspiro, será un día relativamente largo y me siento débil, Lucci se agacha y coge un mechón de mi cabello, lo contempla.

―Si― habla para sí mismo― es suave, ¿quién lo diría?

Y con su pie empuja la silla para irme hacia atrás, de repente siento como mi piel sufre de un cambio de temperatura, estoy sumergido en una tina de hielo, comienzo a tiritar, no puedo salir de aquí, me hundo más y más, y no puedo mover mis manos ni mis pies, el frío hace que mi cuerpo comience a dolerme, quiero gritar, suplicar, pero no lo haré.

Mis dientes castañean debido al frio, por cada intento de moverme, más me hundo. De repente escucho un alarido, igual de afuera, ahora es Kid, ¿Qué rayos le hace Enel? Kid no es de las personas que gritan.

Mi cuerpo comienza a entumecerse, y tiemblo descontroladamente, he estado en peores situaciones, el frío constante en el que viví en el orfanato hizo que mi cuerpo fuera un poco más tolerante, pero aun así, no era un súper humano, aquello me haría pagar factura, quizás y me daría hipotermia.

"_Sabía que eras fuerte"_

Lo que me faltaba, tiemblo aún más, mi maldito demonio personal está conmigo, quiero reírme de mi suerte, las cosas van de peor en peor. Mis amigos están siendo torturados al igual que yo, y lo más seguro es que cuando nos enjuicien, nos condenen a morir lo más pronto posible, somos un peligro, y al peligro hay que aniquilarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado en esta tina con hielo, pero ya no resisto más, mis pulmones están pidiendo piedad, yo quiero estar en algún lugar cálido, pero si Lucci aparece, sé que me hará algo más.

Escucho pasos, y alzo la cabeza, Lucci sonríe y me acerca a la orilla para sacarme de aquel lago de hielo, más no me fio de él, cuando me saca completamente, me comienza a desamarrar y me levanta para después sentarme nuevamente en una silla, comienza a poner grilletes en mis piernas, muñecas y cuello, seguidamente coloca unos cables en mi cabeza, columna, dedos, y pecho… ¡Maldición! Me dará electroshock, estoy empapado.

Cierro mis ojos, la espera se me hace eterna, a hora caigo en cuenta de que, aparte de torturarme físicamente, lo hace sicológicamente, el tiempo de espera, el qué hará, y todos los pensamientos que se apoderan de mí, es para que me desespere y pida clemencia, admito que Lucci usa su cerebro. La espera me está desesperando, hasta que por fin, siento aquel dolor. No puedo contener un grito, es tan endemoniadamente doloroso, el frio, mi cuerpo mojado y la corriente eléctrica, hace una combinación horrible. Me retuerzo, y cesa la descarga, jadeo un poco, pero antes de que me acostumbre, vuelve aquella descarga, el sonido de la electricidad me pone los pelos de punta, aprieto mis dientes y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, debo de resistir, debo de ser fuerte.

Por cada descarga que me dan, el dolor aumenta, parece ser que Lucci aumenta el voltaje en cada descarga. Sonrio, no me harán hablar, por más que Lucci se empeñe en torturarme, no diré nada.

**[+]**

No sé en qué momento quedé inconsciente, ahora estoy amarrado en una tabla y encima de mí hay una jaula de ratas, me asqueo, odio a aquellos animalejos, son asquerosos.

―Parece ser que por fin despiertas― Lucci se aparece a mi derecha― las ratas que vez arriba de ti, serán utilizados en uno de tus compañeros, creo que se llama Kid, solo las estoy cuidando. Yo planeo hacerte otra cosa menos… asquerosa.

Entonces es cierto que él peor que la está pasan do es Kid, un dolor inmenso me saca de mis cavilaciones, veo que a mi mano derecha ha sido clavado un cuchillo.

―D-deja― no se me ha quitado el frio― deja mis manos.

―Para un cocinero, lo más importante son sus manos― me dice Lucci, eso lo sé― así que pensé en hacer que me supliques que me detenga, si no lo haces, si no me dices nada, tus manos quedaran hechas picadillo.

No, eso no puede ser cierto…

Continuará…

**Notas de Naghi-tan: **¡No me maten! Siento que el capitulo me quedó algo flojo, pero es que la emoción está dividido en tres partes, en esta sentencia conocerán a las parejas de los presos. XD aunque ya deben de darse una idea de quienes son. Probablemente el sábado suba la segunda parte y el Lunes la tercera, es como una muestra de mi pena por atrasarme, agradezco a **The Wanted, Tazusa Inverse, Nami Zosa, Temari-swann, Lizz-Cerezo y wolf-sensei**, por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo, sin más que decirles.

Tchao!


	6. Cuarta Sentencia Parte 2

**Dépendant à vous**

ZoSan

Versión Lacrymosa

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Genero: **Drama y Tragedia

**Anime/Manga: **One Piece

**Betas: **Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami Chan –Nami Zosa-

**Aviso: **Personajes un poco OOC, contiene BL. Si no te gusta la tragedia abstente de seguir leyendo. De inicio a fin el tema musical del Fan Fic es **Revolving Doors **de **Gorillaz**. Contiene violencia física y sicológica… puede ser muy fuerte para personas que son muy sensibles a estos temas, leer queda bajo su propio riesgo.

**Notas de Autor: **¡Sí! Aquí tienen la parte dos de la cuarta sentencia, traté de tardar lo menos posible, ¿Me costó trabajo? Joder, que me costó y mucho, hay sorpresa XD para las personas que quieren saber que tan mal la pasó Kid, eso se sabrá hasta la versión Arsénico, es decir, espérense como tres sentencias más (y recen por qué no las divida en partes), como dije arriba, sigue habiendo tortura sicológica y física, pobre Sanji, pero él no es el que se la está pasando mal… enserio, Ookami Chan (Nami Zosa) sabes que el fic te lo dedico enteramente nwn y sin más, al fic…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Eiichiro Oda (Odacchi) yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Cuarta Sentencia Parte 2 de 3**

"_Si no has conocido nada mejor, la peor de las condenas puede parecerte algo normal"_

.

.

.

Aquello me alteró, planeaba destrozar mis manos, y yo no podía hacer nada, escuché otro alarido, ahora era el de Crocodile, por lo visto Califa se estaba divirtiendo. No pude controlar otro grito, Lucci había enterrado otra navaja en uno de mis dedos, por lo visto comenzaría con cada uno de ellos. No tenía de otra, me tendría que morder fuertemente mi labio inferior.

En mi mente vino enseguida como Zeff me había dicho hace mucho tiempo ya, que las manos de los cocineros son tan valiosas, más que cualquier parte de nuestro cuerpo. Suspiro, por mis manos, Zeff perdió una pierna, por mis manos… perdí mi ojo derecho y ahora Lucci quería destrozármelas.

―Clavaré en cada uno de tus dedos una navaja, ― me dijo secamente― hasta que me digas quien fue, no dejaré de clavarte navajas por todos tus brazos. Asi que, Kuroashi ¿Quién fue?

No respondí, que me enterraran la cantidad que quisiera, pero yo no iba a decirle absolutamente nada, si mis demás compañeros no habían hablado, mucho menos yo.

―Lo supuse― Lucci sonrió― será un día muy divertido.

**[+]**

Si mi cálculos son correctos, llevo ya dos horas con Lucci aquí en este sucio lugar, he dicho si son correctos, por que puede ser que haya pasado más tiempo, mis manos están cubiertas por sangre y ya no queda rastro de piel descubierta, de mis manos ha pasado a mis brazos y ya ha comenzado con mis hombros…

Otra vez la misma pregunta, y yo no respondo, motivado más por hacerle notar que no quebrará mi resolución. Jadeo, estoy agotado, en estas dos horas he recordado como ha sido mi vida, siempre ha habido personas buenas, pero eran contadas, y la maldad abunda en este mundo. Sonrio ante el recuerdo de muchas de mis señoritas, aquellas a quien siempre traté como si fueran princesas, para que tiempo después, aparecieran muertas en el pantano. Gin era celoso, muy celoso, decía que ninguna mujer merecía tal excelente ejemplar de caballerosidad, nunca había sospechado de él, o más bien, no quería sospechar que era él, el que me arrebataba a mis chicas.

Siento como Lucci toma el mechón que cubre mi ojo derecho y lo mira tan atentamente, como embelesado, siempre que alguien lo ve, sucede lo mismo, soy víctima del morbo que produce, aquel insano morbo que solo las personas enfermas tienen.

**[+]**

Han pasado ya tres días, en mi cuerpo tengo numerosas lastimadas, más Lucci nunca tocó mi rostro, probablemente para que no haya evidencia del abuso que sufrí aquí, siento como me levanta para que quede de pie, me dio una droga potente, para que yo no hablara y estuviera aletargado, me hace caminar hacia la puerta, mi cuerpo está muy débil, lo único que he comido ha sido un cuenco de sopa, que tenía un sabor rancio y solo he tomado agua cuando Lucci me empuja a la tina de hielo. Camino pausadamente, con la cabeza gacha, alzo la mirada al escuchar otros pasos, ha salido Ace, con la espalda quemada y con claras huellas de haber sido pateado en diversas partes del cuerpo, al igual que yo, no tocaron su rostro, puedo verle la espalda tan detalladamente, ya que no lleva puesta una camisa. Me ve y sonríe ligeramente, nos detenemos, parece ser que tenemos que esperar a los demás.

El siguiente en salir es Mihawk, quien se tambalea, diversos cortes se hacen notar por todo su cuerpo, su ropa está hecha girones, parece ser que ha perdido mucha sangre, de las heridas aun emana gotas de aquel liquido carmesí que es tan vital para nosotros, alza su cabeza, y nos mira con aquellos penetrantes ojos, parece ser que suspira de alivio. Una cuarta puerta rechina, de ella sale Crocodile, con ojeras y varias heridas profundas, trato de no mostrar horror, su piel parece haber sido picada, tantos agujeros hace que la cicatriz sea algo completamente ridículo. La mirada que nos dirige es de completo hastío, al igual que Mihawk, Crocodile parece ser que se tambalea y mucho.

Esperamos como cinco minutos, y la puerta por la que debería de salir Kid aun no se abre, me inquieto, en estos tres días el que más había gritado había sido Kid, pero nunca le oí suplicar ni pedir clemencia, de vez en vez se reía, con aquella risa tan estruendosa, tan potente. Quince minutos y aun nada, la inquietud es palpable, ¿y si Kid murió? No puede ser ni remotamente cierto, comencé a temblar, me preocupaba, no quería que alguien más muriera, aun que es algo ilógico, todos íbamos a morir.

Un chirrido hace que pongamos atención hacia la única puerta que hasta hace unos minutos permanecía cerrada, de ella sale Kid, ahogo una arqueada y los demás viran sus rostros para otro lado.

Kid, no tiene camisa y se puede ver que en el lugar donde antes había una piel que cubría su abdomen, ahora se podía ver la carne como las venas y arterias, parecía que algo le había comido por alrededor de su abdomen. Olía a quemado, y pude comprobar que Kid tenía marcas de quemaduras por todo el pecho, y en sus hombros. De nosotros cinco, Kid fue el que se la pasó verdaderamente mal.

Nos empujaron para que echáramos a caminar, lo hacemos, no puedo evitar ver de vez en vez al pelirrojo, quien muestra un rostro serio. Llegamos a nuestros destinos y nos meten en un cuartucho lleno de losetas blancas, observo que hay una manguera de presión. Ya sé a lo que venimos. Sin decirnos nada un guardia comienza a mojarnos con aquella manguera, golpeándonos con aquel chorro a presión, se siente como si nos golpearan duramente con un mazo, cuando podía abrir mi ojo derecho, veía que el piso se tornaba rojo, nos lavaban aquella mugre y sangre seca que traíamos pegados en nuestro cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos más, hicieron que nos desvistiéramos y nos dieron unas toallas para que nos secáramos, ninguno había hablado, estábamos verdaderamente agotados, después nos pasaron aquellos horribles uniformes de celda, me lo puse con algo de dificultad, mis manos aun no sanaban y me dolían como si fuera la primera vez que las movía.

Al terminar, nos condujeron a una inmensa celda, con paredes de cristal y sillas delante de una barrera, probablemente ahí se sentarían nuestras visitas. Nos hicieron hincarnos, y pusieron unos grilletes en los tobillos, muñecas y en el cuello, nuestros brazos daban hacia el techo, nos pusieron bósales y aquellas pulseras explosivas.

Estaban siendo más preventivos, pero esta posición es muy dolorosa e incómoda, no aguanto mucho más, entre mis constantes delirios y las torturas por la que fui sometido, cierro lentamente los ojos. No quiero saber nada.

**[+]**

― ¡Despierten bastardos! ― Una voz nos sobresalta, adelante nuestro se encuentran cinco guardias, quienes llevan una charola de comida― ellos― nos señala un tipo de voz gruesa― son los encargados de darles de comer, no se pasen de listos, cualquier movimiento contra ellos, hará que se los agreguemos en sus expedientes y serán castigados con la tortura― mira su muñeca, en la que lleva un reloj― son las cuatro de la mañana, dentro de dos horas comienza las visitas, como pueden ver― nos explica― enfrente de ustedes hay más de veinte sillas, decidimos que sus visitas estén con ustedes por veinticuatro horas, ellos fueron informados y decidieron como repartirse las horas, dentro de tres meses será el juicio contra ustedes, y una vez a la semana, hasta entonces, tendrán derecho a la visita. Bien, quítenles los bósales― ordenó― y denles de comer hasta que se sacien.

Vemos como se marcha y como los cinco guardias de enfrente comienzan a desatar los bósales, ¿Quiénes nos vendrán a visitar?

―Esto es una jodida mierda― la voz de Crocodile se hace escuchar― el que todos estén aquí.

―N-no hay de o-otra, se-señor― un guardia responde, mientras tiembla de puro miedo― er-era eso, o que n-no los pudieran visitar.

― ¿Cómo se encuentran? ― Nos pregunta Ace, todos le respondemos con un escueto "bien" ― Que bueno.

No decimos más, aun estamos agotados, simplemente nos concentramos en las comidas que nos dan, como llevaba más de tres días sin comer algo saludable, aquello me sabe a gloria, por vez primera, desde que estoy aquí dentro, como más de tres raciones. Mientras Lucci me torturaba, yo tuve una confrontación con migo, una donde casi pierdo. Decidí dejarme llevar por mis instintos, pero aun asi, no dejar que Gin estuviera manipulándome, por que después de muerto aun quería hacerlo.

Sé que mi enfermedad es terrible, que no podré controlarme, pero si sé que solo hay una persona que sabe de mí lo suficiente como para poder curarme y cuidarme de mi mismo. Las horas para las visitas pasaran muy lento, demasiado lento, y me encuentro pensando, que si muriera y me dieran a elegir entre renacer o irme directo al infierno… elijo renacer, por que sé que Zoro me esperará, y buscará. Caigo en la cuenta que estoy llorando, es muy triste pensar en tu muerte, cuando sabes que está demasiado cerca, y ahora que le estoy cogiendo el gusto a la vida, moriré irremediablemente.

―No sé ustedes― la voz de Kid se hace escuchar por toda la celda, tiene más de quince minutos en que los guardias se marcharon― Sé que Trafalgar es un idiota cabezota, y que estará planeando como hacerme escapar, no conozco a los demás, pero sé que Roronoa y Mugiwara no se quedaran de brazos cruzados― Ace y yo asentimos, Zoro era un cabezota― Si planean como hacernos escapar, chicos― sonríe sádicamente― ¿Y si nos adelantamos a ellos?

― ¡Claro! ― respondo riendo― No me gustaría que el idiota del marimo me pida que le dé las gracias.

Todos nos reímos, claro que no nos rendiríamos, esto sería el inicio de una cruenta batalla en la que algunos podremos morir, pero era eso o no hacer nada.

**[+]**

Ya habían pasado las dos horas, y escucho como se abren las puertas, sonrío, no sé si Zoro vendrá, es más, dudo que venga, estaría tan enfadado conmigo, que lo más seguro es que me castigue en no venir a verme. Alzo la mirada, parpadeo varias veces, un tipo de más de tres metros que lleva lentes naranjas y ropa que para nada combina con aquel abrigo de plumas rosas, camina cual gamberro, bajando su cabeza para no golpearse contra el techo, toma asiento y muestra una sonrisa maniática, me tenso, no sé por qué aquel sujeto me trae mala espina.

Escucho otros pasos y veo a Akagami no Shanks, quien tiene tres cicatrices surcándole su ojo izquierdo, trae aquella ancha sonrisa, y está vestido de civil, parece ser que este es su día libre, viste una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón café con decoración Hawaiana, toma asiento.

Otra persona aparece en mi rango de visión, no puedo evitar sonreír, es Luffy, ha crecido demasiado y parece ser que aun sigue siendo tan imperativo, lleva un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja, pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino y una camisa roja de botones con mangas de tres cuartos, toma asiento lo más cercano posible, trata de buscar a alguien entre nosotros, lo más seguro es que sea a Ace, pero detiene su mirada en mi y sonríe saludándome con una mano, no puedo evitar reírme, aquel chico era todo un caso.

El siguiente que entra, es un chico moreno de ojos grises, tiene ojeras muy marcadas y una mirada de sicópata que no envidio para nada, viste un pantalón de mezclilla con manchas negras en las pantorrillas, una gabardina negra con unas figuras extrañas y a simple vista parece ser que está tatuado de sus manos, dedos y lleva percings en sus orejas, toma asiento alado de Luffy.

Me llama la atención un chico que lleva cubierto sus ojos con su cabello amarillo, viste pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga y de botones, el cabello le llega hasta la espalda y es quebrado, se sienta en la parte de atrás, parece ser que trata de mantenerse alejado de la miradas del chico de ojos grises, entran otras tres personas más, uno es un rubio de cabellos cortos con ropa estrambótica, lleva un sombrero de copa y un bastón, parece ser un muchacho de clase alta, alza su rostro y veo un par de ojos color café oscuro, a su lado se sienta… ¿Garp? Es el abuelo de Luffy, parece ser que los años no le han hecho absolutamente nada, solo su cabello se ha tornado de color blanco. Y otra persona se sienta a lado de Luffy, es un señor moreno con tatuajes tribales en la mitad de su rostro, lleva una gabardina negra y su cabello negro es largo peinado hacia atrás.

Una mata de pelo verde hace que mi corazón se sobresalte, es Zoro, quien entra seriamente, ahora lleva aquellos pendientes que tanto me gusta verle, fija su mirada hacia a mí y me mira con preocupación, mira mis manos vendadas y ocupa el último lugar de la fila de enfrente, sé que quiere estar alado mío, pero no podrá acercarse más a mí.

Una cabellera rubia llama mi atención, abro mis ojos desmesuradamente, es papá, es Zeff, quien camina lentamente, se ve más viejo de lo que es, al igual que Zoro mira mis manos y noto que aprieta sus dientes, está molesto.

―Bienvenidos sean― Enel entra y les habla tan educadamente que dan ganas de vomitar― Saben las reglas, cuando salga tienen veinticuatro horas para hablar con ellos, sé que ya se repartieron sus turnos, ¿Alguna pregunta?

― ¿Por qué Eutass-ya está lastimado? ― El chico de ojos grises se puso de pie― es más, por que cada uno de ellos está severamente lastimados.

―Creo que ya se les ha explicado que hubo un motín― Enel se irguió lo alto que era, parecía querer intimidar al chico―, y que ellos fueron los responsables. Mataron a varios guardias y fueron aislados. Son asesinos, entiende que no se les tratará como si fueran unas princesitas.

―Comprendo aquello― la voz ronca de aquel chico daba a entender que estaba molesto―, el ser un enfermo mental, es el equivalente a ser marginado. Entiendo aquello, pero exijo revisarlos.

―Ya hay médicos que se encargan de ellos― Enel sonrió― y no pensamos gastar en medicinas y en médicos más caros, no se los merecen.

―No estoy cobrando― lejos de sentirse intimidado, el moreno se acercó a Enel sin vacilación, siento que Kid se tensa― Quiero pasar, y revisarles ahora mismo. No estoy pidiendo permiso.

Enel le miró por unos largos minutos, con aquella expresión de superioridad, pero el moreno le miraba de igual forma, con pereza y emanando una extraña aura de peligro. Veo que las demás visitas no hacen nada, solo sonríen. Enel es peligroso, y un completo sádico, si deja que ese chico gane, lo más seguro es que se desquite con Kid.

―Law― el rubio de ojos tapados por su cabello habló, me sorprendo, asi que aquel chico es Trafalgar Law "El cirujano de la muerte", es del tipo de persona de la que no dudarías de su inocencia aun que lleve el arma en la mano― tranquilízate.

―Tienes media hora― se resigna Enel― aquí estaré parado observándote, si noto un movimiento extraño, los haré estallar ¿Entendiste? Si hablas con ellos, el tiempo de visita comienza, asi que mejor no hables, por qué no creo que al resto les agrade que se les acorte su tiempo.

―No me gusta que me den ordenes― Law caminó hacia la puerta que conducía hacia nosotros―, guardia de seguridad Enel.

Estaría sorprendido de cómo supo el nombre de aquel sujeto, pero los guardias de aquí tienen un gafete que los identifica, entra, seguido de Enel, y camina hacía Kid. Veo como le alza la camisa y comienza a quitar la venda que cubre su abdomen, volteo enseguida para enfrente, se ve horrible, la herida está peor que ayer. Escucho como hay tintineos y Kid ahoga un gemido, curioso miro hacia ellos, Law tiene cubiertas sus manos de sangre, y con ellas lleva unas agujas con la que comienza a costurar la carne de Kid, el verle así me da dolor, es tan… horrible.

**[…]**

― _Trafalgar es un sádico_

_Recuerdo el momento en que habló un poco de su pareja, me había contado que era médico cirujano y que la pación de Law era el de estudiar las diversas partes del cuerpo. Quería averiguar si se podían combinar los genes en un espermatozoide._

― _El bastardo quiere un hijo._

_Law quería unir los genes de Kid y los de él, e insertarlos en un ovulo, alquilar un vientre y averiguar si podían tener una apariencia de ambos. Cuando Kid me dijo que Law estaba investigando aquello, me lo había dicho con una sonrisa, como si la idea de ser padre le gustase. _

**[…]**

Ahora que caigo en la cuenta, nunca pensé en tener una familia, nunca me vi a futuro con niños a quienes cuidar y cuidando la casa. Eso no era algo que me hiciera pensar mucho. Siento unas manos que me quitan los grilletes de los brazos, Law está dando puntos a mis heridas.

Siento la mirada molesta de Zoro y Zeff, si, se metieron con mis manos y Zeff no lo perdonará, buscará al responsable de que esté así de lastimado. Law ha mantenido silencio desde que entró, parece ser que se toma muy apecho aquello que Enel le dijo.

Termina conmigo, y se marcha, yo era el último, en esta media hora, todos los de afuera nos observaban atentamente, como buscando algo más, buscando más y más heridas.

―Bien― habló Enel― ya te aseguraste de que se encuentren de la mejor forma, como dije antes, cuando salga, tienen veinticuatro horas, para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas y cosas así.

No dijo más, caminó hacia la salida y se fue. La sala estaba en un total y absoluto silencio, no sé cómo se sienten mis compañeros, pero yo me encuentro sumamente nervioso, estar presente frente a personas desconocidas me altera y mucho.

―Mi nombre es Monkey D. Dragon― habla el sujeto de los tatuajes tribales, su voz es tan gruesa, tan calmada― soy el padre adoptivo de Portgas D. Ace y padre directo de Monkey D. Luffy― me sorprendo ante aquella información, por qué, Luffy no se parece nada a aquel sujeto―, a como dijo aquel sujeto, solo tenemos un día para estar con ustedes, nos repartimos el tiempo y el primero en hablar será Donquixote Doflamingo.

―Gracias Dragon― se ríe el sujeto de abrigo de plumas rosas― vengo a visitar a Croco-chan.

―Cállate maldito imbécil― espeta molesto el nombrado, ahogo una risa, nunca lo había visto tan molesto―, no tenias por qué haber venido.

―Quise hacerlo― la sonrisa de Doflamingo se amplía más y más―, quería ver por mis propios ojos, quienes fueron los idiotas en hacer el supuesto "motín", por que dudo que hayan hecho aquello para escapar.

―No, no quisimos escapar― la voz gruesa de Crocodile era de pereza― nuestro objetivo era matar a Borsalino, nada más.

― ¿Borsalino? ¿Qué les hizo el pobre diablo? Por que debe haber un motivo, debe de haber una causa, te conozco Croco-chan, y sé que evitas a cualquier costa, involucrarte en cualquier tipo de situación que no te favorezca en nada.

―Son cosas mías― chista molesto― no tengo que darte explicaciones…

―Desde que soy el que paga al abogado― le interrumpe― me debes de dar explicaciones de cada una de las cosas que haces, Croco-chan, tengo muy poca paciencia.

―Y yo no te temo― habló firmemente― llevo aquí mucho tiempo encerrado, y si mi motivo fue el por qué estaba aburrido ¿Qué harás?

―No te creeré― Doflamingo casi se recuesta en su silla, abriéndose de piernas y relamiéndose los labios―, ese no eres tú, anda dilo, todos los que nos encontramos aquí queremos saber por qué hicieron algo tan estúpido.

Crocodile está en una encrucijada, me mira y yo entiendo, me pide permiso para decirle la verdadera razón, sonrío, por que nunca nadie me había pedido autorización para decir alguna cosa y menos Crocodile, se ve que respeta el silencio que todos damos con respeto a los secretos.

―Borsalino fue el sujeto que hozó en golpear con el látigo a Kuroashi― dice por fin― Eutass no pudo controlarse, presa del remordimiento que le causaba el no haber podido proteger a Kuroashi.

Y eso era cierto, Kid era muy orgulloso en ese sentido, no había podido dar cabida a que me hubieran castigado y que él no pudo hacer nada por defenderme, si la culpa la tiene alguien, ese soy única y exclusivamente yo.

― ¿Kuroashi es el rubio? ― preguntó Doflamingo― ¿El qué mató a Kijin no Gin?

― Claro― se rio Crocodile.

―Me lo imaginaba no sé― puso su mano en su barbilla― un poco mas trastocado, parece de lo más normal, pálido y cansado solamente, pero normal al fin y al cabo. ¿Roronoa, como es que este chico pudo matar de tal manera a Gin?

―Mi hijo tiene una fuerza descomunal es sus piernas― respondió Zeff en lugar de Zoro―, yo mismo lo entrené.

―Ya veo― sentí que clavaba su mirada en mí― creo que deberías estar orgulloso de tú hijo, sacó la fuerza de ti.

―No soy su padre genético― aclaró el viejo―, lo adopté cuando tenía once años.

― ¿Y nunca te diste cuenta de su esquizofrenia? ― esta vez fue Law el que se agregó a la charla― es decir, ¿Cómo Kuroashi-ya, pudo ocultarte algo así?

Al parecer me había ganado el respeto de Law, Kid me había comentado una vez, que si agrega el –ya, al final de mi apellido o apodo, es que llamé completamente su atención.

―No estamos en el tiempo de ustedes― chistó molesto Doflamingo― eso es cuando le toque a Zeff, respeten mi turno.

―Tú fuiste el que indagó más de lo debido― se burló Crocodile― no entiendo por qué te molesta.

―Que no te puedo follar a como siempre lo hacía cada vez que venía a verte― soltó sin tapujos aquel rubio―, es frustrante y me pone de malas.

―Vete a follar a tus putas― se mofó Crocodile― de esas tienes muchas.

―Pero no gimen como tú― amplió su sonrisa al ver como Crocodile lo miraba con cara asesina―, y no son tan estrechas a como lo eres tú Croco-chan…

―Cállate, maldito bastardo mal parido― siseó, interrumpiéndolo.

―No te avergüences Croco-chan― Doflamingo se enderezó y borró su sonrisa―, olvidando todo aquello, hemos venido a decirles como escapar cuando les den sus sentencias…

Continuará…

.

.

.

**Notas Naghi-tan: **¡Cumplí! ¡Si! Aquí tienen la segunda parte de la cuarta sentencia TAT me es tan gratificante el poder subirla el día que dije, agradezco a los que me leen y no se animan en dejarme reviews (háganlo), y a las chicas que me dejan review se los agradezco aún más XD como ando con prisas no las nombro, ya será en la otra parte de esta sentencia. Espero y les haya gustado, aunque no se preocupen, no me he olvidado de la historia de Sanji, la tercera parte tiene como más de diez mil palabras, y como tengo cita con el siquiatra el Lunes, probablemente el martes lo suba, dije probablemente, por que puede que lo pueda subir el Lunes, más no se ilusionen. En mi Facebook, anuncié que probablemente suba unos fics de Leyendas urbanas que conozca y será aquí en el mundo de One Piece, la historia la desarrollaré en esta semana, ya les aviso, para las personas que quieran agregarme en el Face, me pueden encontrar como: Naghi Tan XD asi de fácil, bueno, nos vemos.

Tchao!


End file.
